Emissary of the void
by Touhoufanatic
Summary: After her simple suicide attempt fails Louise de la Vallière Found herself in a world not her own. now she returns to change things through the things she has learned at the hands of the the great prophet Kane. will she change her world for the better or will this emissary of the void wither and fall?
1. Return

Louise de la Vallière realized that when she returned home, she would have to explain where she had been for almost half a year. She even had a perfect lie to tell her family. She just did not think she would have to tell it so early.

"As I told you, I was fed up with not being able to use magic correctly. So, I left to train in the wilds!" Louise said in her best young sister voice.

She stared at her mother and father as they stood before her at the bottom of their mansions grand staircase in the foyer. Her sister's Eleonore and Cattleya stood on either side of her parents, showing off a grand picture of the Vallière families skilled mages. It now sickened her that mages stood so far above other people. She had to grin and bear it for now though if she was to make her family believe her.

Her father glared at her with a stoic unimpressed look, before crossing his arms. "You expect me to believe that you learned magic in the wilds? Just what do you take me for?! Where in brimir's name did you even go?"

Louise swore to herself, it was going to be more difficult than she first planned to deceive her father, luckily she had practice. "I travelled with merchant caravans and made my way to the wilds. past even the elven lands"

Her family gasped in shock at this, just as planned. Her father dropped his arms and began yelling. "Do you realize what you've done; you could have gotten captured and used for ransom by those barbaric elves! Do you realise what that would have done to our family name and honour!"

Figures he would be more worried about the families name than my wellbeing. "I didn't think about that, but nothing happened and I did learn magic finally!" Louise replied in a forced happy sad tone.

Her family instantly went silent as soon as she said this. She could easily guess what was going to happen next.

"Prove it" her mother said stoically.

Bingo, they want proof. Louise took out her wand and concentrated for a few moments. She did not even use or need the wand now, but if she did not use it there would be even more questions. In a quick motion she pointed her wand to the side and released a small jet of fire. It flew across the room into a nearby wall, singing the wallpaper and causing a small smolder on the wall. Before her parents could say anything, she then sent out a jet of water to the same point; extinguishing the smoldering spot upon the wall.

Her family looked at this and gleamed with happiness. Their little useless Louise had just cast both fire and water magic consecutively.

"Well. I see that it is indeed true. I will overlook you disappearing for six months. On the understanding that you tell us what happened in detail at a later time. Also you must be willing to go back to the magic academy to continue your studies as a noble mage of the Vallière family." Her father said arrogantly.

You old bastard I don't need your permission, I've lived through so much it would make your eyes fall out you sickening old fool! "Very well father that was my intention"

Her father smiled "Good. Ill pull some strings and get you back into the academy, where you should be. You will have to catch up however, as the second year starts in only two days"

Perfect! "Very well father"

"Well, now that that is settled, why we don't all turn in. you look absolutely exhausted Louise" her mother then interjected.

"Very well, I will see you in the morning" Louise said as she quickly walked around her family and straight to where her room was located. She did not wish to give her sisters a chance to talk to her in private.

Upon entering her old room she quickly closed and locked the door before looking around what was one her room. It had been left exactly as she had left it. Her bed, dresser and table were exactly where they were when she attempted to kill herself, by throwing herself out her window six months prior. Her family hadn't even thought that she had tried committing suicide. It just showed exactly how little they paid attention to her hell of a personal life. The walls were a light pink color and dust seemed to cling to all of the furniture in the room. Why the hell did she have it painted pink in the first place? Did she like the color or something, or want to be reminded of her odd hair color maybe? Now all it did was sicken her. After dusting the bed off and managing to remember where her pajamas where located, she changed and sat on the bed in complete darkness and took out a small black case. Anyone who looked at it would think it some kind of artefact from way it shone in the dark. Luckily no one would be able to open it but her because of the otherworldly lock built into it. She quickly bit her thumb and dripped a small drop of her now red and dark green highlighted blood onto the case.

Click

She heard the latch open up and opened the lid taking out the medallion inside. Both the chain and the entire medallion were a deep black with the medallion itself being a simple hexagon. On the front it had a simple beveled symbol of a scorpion's tail in deep red and upon the back it said only three simple words in deep red ink. She said them to herself in a hard and powerful tone before putting the medallion on and going to sleep in her now unfamiliar bed

"Peace through Power"

* * *

**authors notes:  
**

**this idea kinda just came to me but its so good i cannot help but write it. also note my knowledge og command and conquer currently goes to the end of kanes wrath so that is where it will be timeline wise.  
**

**special thanks to nanashi wanderer for beta reading my stuff like he almost always does and a special thanks to ariados26 for allowing me to borrow a concept from his zero no fic so that i could get my own to work.**


	2. Arrival

Six months earlier, earth, temple prime, location unknown

Louise woke and attempted to move her body.

Ouch

It seemed she was highly wounded, but not dead. In all reality she figured jumping out of her bedroom window would not kill, her but she had hoped. As she opened her eyes however an odd sight greeted her. She was in a dark room that seemed to have every wall and even the ceiling painted a deep metallic black. In the ceiling itself there were three odd bulging ovals which seemed to emit a strange red light into the room. She moved her head around to look at the rest of the room and saw that there was a door on the far side and a bald man sitting in a chair beside the bed. Upon noticing her moving her head, the man seemed to sit up a bit before talking.

"You finally awaken child, how do you feel?" the bald man spoke in a calm, yet strangely deep and powerful voice.

Louise thought to herself on the question and tried to move her arms a bit but could not "I can't move."

"After our doctors bandaged you up and saw to your broken bones, they found that you moved around in your sleep a lot. They were forced to tie you down, so you would not make your wounds worse in your sleep."

"I see. How long was I out?"

"Twelve days you were out from when we found you. It was lucky we did as well, or you would have died out in the wastes"

Wastes? "Um, where are we exactly and who are you?"

The bald man smiled to himself slightly as he stood up and walked over to one of the walls. "How rude of me, I should have introduced myself properly. My name is Kane, leader of the brotherhood of nod. We are in our main base of Temple Prime. May ask you for your name child?"

Louise fidgeted, or tried to, considering the restraints on the bed. "My name is Louise de la Vallière, third child of duke Vallière of the kingdom of Tristania. Um, where is this temple located exactly?"

Kane seemed to frown at this "the planet earth, for security reasons I cannot tell you exactly where however, I am sorry."

Louise was slightly confused now "um what did you mean by planet?"

"The planet we are on is called earth; I can tell you though, that we are on the continent called Africa though. May I ask where you hail from?"

"Um, the country of Tristania on the continent of Halkeginia"

Upon saying this, man called Kane came over and sat back down on the chair beside the bed. He then began untying the bands across the bed that held her down. "You come from a different world than this one; while I've heard of the world that you hail from I know little about it. Would you be willing to tell me about it child?"

Louise thought to herself on this prospect. While she did not believe the idea of other words like some nobles did she could see that this man seemed trustworthy for now "only if you can tell me about this world, not that I believe we're in another world!"

Kane smiled a soft smile as he pressed something on his belt "very well then young one, let us trade our knowledge of worlds"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As she had finished speaking about Tristania and Halkeginia, a man wearing similar attire to Kane came in and had set down a plate of sandwiches. While eating them Louise noticed Kane nodding to himself, as if mulling over the information she had given him.

"So, in a quick review then, the country you come from and all countries on the continent are monarchies where people with access to magic are considered the noble aristocrats and those without magic are the common folk, called plebeians correct?"

Louise swallowed right as he asked, giving her the perfect chance to answer. "Yes that is correct"

"And the aristocrats can boss around plebeians any way they wish? just because they have skills that plebeians do not?"

"Yes."

"I see. That is rather unfortunate"

Louise was shocked "what, why, it has worked for generations; after all if we nobles don't tell them what to do the plebeians would not be able to function!"

"So, that's how nobles view them then?"

"Of course!"

"Well then, let me tell you of this world and the problems it faces young one"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Louise was more shocked than she thought she could ever possibly be. How could a world without magic thrive? How could it work without it? When it was explained to her, she could easily see how anyone could consider this world's nobles as anyone from this 1st world group of countries and plebeians as anyone from the 2nd or 3rd world group of countries. However, she found it hard to believe that the differences between them were so simple.

Kane sat there, letting her take in all of the details, before again speaking. "You seem shocked at how society in this world operates."

"Of course, plebeians electing plebeians to rule them seems just wrong"

"Not wrong, just easily broken. The people of the 1st world countries sit upon their thrones of gold and barely ever notice the hopeless situations of the rest of the world. If they do see it, they think it the problem of someone else."

"Why is that?"

Kane smiled gently as he looked up at the ceiling." Perhaps it would be easier to show you. Legion, bring up a vid screen and play rebellion files 13, 25, 61, and 92"

As soon as he finished saying it an, odd box of light appeared at the end of the bed and began showing moving pictures that looked like reality. People rebelling against their government and being put down like dogs. People being discriminated against because of skin coloration. People being hated because of different ideals or religious beliefs. And worst of all people who fight for equality and justice being killed for it, just to keep the powerful in power, to keep the current status quo just like how nobles and plebeians in her world did. All the people she could see on the odd block of light were the same. All of them were plebeians with no magic, yet they fought each other for any number of reasons. Plebeians in Halkeginia did sometimes rebel against the nobles in some places, but she was always told that they did so because they were greedy. Was it actually the opposite? Did they just want to have the same opportunities as the nobles for schooling, food, and just life in general? Then it showed the opposite. Great tragedies where people of every kind, worked or fought together for the better. Rich and poor. Man and woman. All working together to make things better.

As the videos ended Kane decided that was enough. "There is always inequality, but it is our duty to help people to work past it and evolve for the better of all. But that should probably be all we talk of today, it is late and your body is still healing. So you should get some sleep. We can speak more later."

The man named Kane let the room, dimming the lights as he did. Left in near darkness all Louise was left with was a full stomach of food, and a full mind of ideas and information.

If this world had so much chaos, fear and insanity just from its inequality. Just how bad was Halkeginia's society which had magic using nobles in the mix as well?

* * *

Beta read by Nanashi Wanderer

**Authors notes:**

**All right so the first flashback chapter is out. While it may seem rather bland to some these flashback chapters will be very important to showing how Louise changed her ideals and how she lived with the brotherhood.**

**edit - i should also state at this time that my knowledge of FOZ is mainly from the anime and from small amounts of research.**

**I would also like to apologize as I had intended to get the chapter out quicker. The Calgary stampede is one hell of a time eating machine. After stampede chapters for all my work s should come out a little bit faster.**


	3. a new day

Present day, Halkeginia, Tristania

The next day had gone rather well. Aside from every servant looking like they had seen a ghost, her sisters attempting to interrogate her every chance they got, and her parents asking to see her use magic every the end of dinner Louise just wanted to sleep, not that that was an option. As she entered her room she quickly changed and sat at her desk. Looking at her mirror she could see that compared to six months before her eyes looked harder, which made sense considering all that she had seen and done in those six months. She also noticed her eyes were changing color to a deep red, not exactly bad but it would be hard to explain if someone noticed.

Louse sighed to herself. If her body was changing due to the Tiberium now in her body, then so be it, she was more powerful because of it. Hell without the Tiberium now in her blood she would be unable to use any magic except Void, she could even use her void magic nearly flawlessly now too for the same reason.

That was the other thing she had to think about. Tomorrow she would leave to return to the magic academy during the second year. It would be impossible extremely difficult to hide the fact she used void magic in addition to the other four kinds. She was a pentagon mage and it would be found out quickly if she was not careful. She mulled over the possibilities of what would happen if she was found out. Every possibility had her being used as some sort of pawn or figurehead. She would not allow that, so she just had to make sure she was not found out.

The last thing she would have to worry about other than people finding out about her blood or her void magic was finding allies. She figured that while most of the other students would not be dissimilar from their noble parents, there just might be one or two that wished to change things as well. Any non-noble that would join her would be equally difficult to find as most were completely subservient to the nobles, or far too afraid to go against them. She would need to find allies she could trust, granted it would take a long time to do so

Louise shook her head to clear her thought. She would have almost half the day tomorrow to think on her problems and strategies while the carriage brought her to the magic academy. Thinking of that she looked out the window and could see the full moons outside, it was late, very late.

Louise sighed one last time and got into her bed. The morning would be slow and boring but she needed to be well rested for anything that could happen, especially considering she would be back with her fellow students; many of whom were responsible for driving her to attempting suicide in the first place.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next morning Louise had been shocked as before she had gotten into the carriage her entire family gave her one big giant hug. Maybe they did care about her? It was possible but it was far more likely that they worried more about the family name; the only person she truly knew cared for her was Cattleya.

Beyond that the entire carriage ride was uneventful and taken up by her thinking on plans and strategies on what she was actually going to do to set her plans in motion, after all while she had plans she had no catalyst. Without something big to rally around or to use as a starting point nothing she did would get the reaction she wished.

The introduction ceremonies for the first years where just as boring as her carriage ride sadly, at least they were until Old Osmond stepped on stage to say some words.

"This concludes the induction ceremonies for our new first year students who we all hope will achieve success in all their studies" Old Osmond said loudly enough to be heard by all.

First year students; Young nobles being trained to use their magic to control the common folk and to hold their families name and power.

"I would also like to welcome all of our second and third year student's back this year and I hope you will be successful in both your studies and the second years familiar summoning's at the end of the week"

Ah fuck I forgot about that Louise swore to herself.

"Also I would like to remind everyone that if you have any kind of trouble with your studies or personal matter we will help the best we can if it is something we can help with."

Which means that they'll help you if they want to, or if helps them in the long run. They leave the people who get abused to deal with it and force them to suck it up or break from it, like I did. Louise thought as a small tear trickled down her cheek and onto her lap as she recalled her first year and shivered slightly.

"That is all for reminders. I suggest everyone talk and greet each other before you retire to your rooms. Lamps out is at ten thirty and classes tomorrow start at nine"

Being given a dismissal Louise quickly left the main hall but stopped at the doorway to the dormitory tower and looked back at the student body. No one had noticed her leave, or if they did they did not care. She could see all the people from her class the year before at a table getting along swimmingly. As she looked at each of them she could not but help to instantly think about every base thing about them she knew.

Montmorency Margarita la Fère de Montmorency. Comes from a high noble family and cares greatly about her name. Seems to still be Guiche de gramonts girlfriend and still seems to act indifferently when Guiche is actually trying to be romantic. She uses water magic and would likely be against changing the way things work.

Guiche de Gramont. Son of general Gramont who is a loyal follower of the royal family. Seems to be going out with Montmorency but still seems to act like a playboy. Uses earth magic and seems to be constantly worried about how he looks to others considering the way he acts and dresses. He might be recruitable but it would be difficult to do.

Malicorne de Grandple. Large and sometimes flamboyant friend of Guiche. Little is known about him but considering his relation to Guiche he would be difficult to recruit as well.

Tabitha. Almost nothing is known about her other than she comes from Gallia which has a slightly unstable government. Is a square mage of considerable skill in wind and water magic. She is friends with that Germanic bitch though so she's out.

And lastly the actual bitch, KircheAugusta Frederica von Anhalt Zerbst. From a successful Germanic military family she is skilled with fire magic. Feels the need to attempt to woo men who strike her fancy on a whim, and was the worst person responsible for making life a living hell because of an old and pointless family rivalry. If she could be recruited it would be a miracle to say the least.

Louise quickly shook her head as she compiled all the information she had recalled and headed up to her room, she had something she needed to do. And it had to be done in private.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Oh yeah, did you hear?" asked Guiche as he casually sat beside Montmorency.

Kirche, Malicorn, Montmorency and Tabitha looked at him. "Hear about what?" kirche asked for all of them.

"I heard a rumor that Louise the zero returned to the academy today"

"Oh come on everyone has heard that, I even saw her down the table from us during ottman's speech" Montmorency quickly interjected causing Guiche to become noticeably stunned and upset at this fact

"Yeah, the question is why?" questioned Kirche as she crossed her arms to emphasize her bust.

"Why is that?"

"think about it, she leaves halfway through the year and then returns six months later? Her family didn't disappear, just her."

"Oh yeah, there were groups out looking for her on her families command right? I wonder where she had gone?"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Louise sat upon her bed with a black steel box. Just like the one that had held her medallion this one had the same kind of locking mechanism, she just had not had a chance to open it yet, yet! She quickly bit her thumb and dropped a drop of her Tiberium infused blood upon the top of the case causing it to click open almost instantly. She opened it up and took out what looked to be a bowie knife. Both its handle and the sheath were made of black metal and plastic giving it a hard but strong look. When she took it out of the sheath she almost audibly screamed with happiness. The foot long blade of the knife as made of forged red Tiberium. She could not even begin to imagine what this would take to make, let alone what it would do to someone that she attacked with it. She nearly giggled to herself as she put it on her desk beside her now nearly useless wand. She had bigger things to think about for the time being. The main thing being the next week; in a week time she would have to summon her familiar, she would also have to pass all the classes without seeming too skilled and while dodging questions from classmates if there were any. It was going to be an interesting week.

* * *

Beta read by Nanashi Wanderer

* * *

**Authors notes: **

**Ah it feels good to get this chapter out, now that things actually start getting going we cna see how louise has changed.**

**the other thing to look forward to of course is the familiar summoning ritual.**

**well i hope you all enjoy the chapter.**


	4. Tiberium

Five months two weeks earlier, earth, temple prime, African Red zone

Louise sat upon a metal table in temple primes main biology laboratory, calmly waiting for Kane and his lead biologist Doctor Armin to come around. They had asked her if they could do some simple tests, as legion had picked up odd energy fluctuations emanating from her body. Only two weeks ago she would have had no idea what that meant. However, doing research about the world and its technology for almost two weeks straight had done her knowledge base good. Legion had helped too, by sorting the important and the unimportant it allowed her to read up on what she actually needed to know.

It actually surprised her how much she was allowed to do inside the building. Despite not being able to leave the building and that all the personnel could be considered fanatical cultists by some degree or another, everyone she met was nice to her. Considering all of these points she realized she actually kind of liked the place. While the red and black architecture was odd it seemed to grow on her and everyone seemed to be of the idea that if Kane trusted her they could. Did she trust him though? While he had been constantly nice so far she could only wonder what kind of tests they wanted to run on her and what Kane's real plans were.

Almost on queue Kane entered the room with Doctor Armin who was wearing a long red coat. He had little hair and wore glasses, but his physique easily made him seem larger than he probably was which could be why he only talked when he needed to. Without missing a beat, Armin walked up to the nearby computer and began logging in. bringing up files as Kane walked over to Louise's side.

"Good morning child, how are you feeling?" Kane asked inquisitively as he sat down beside her.

Louise didn't even have to think about it. "Pretty good actually, better than I've felt in a while. Why?"

"That's actually the reason why Doctor Armin wishes to run some tests. Tell me, how much information about Tiberium where you able to learn from the databank files?

"I hadn't quite gotten to them yet, all I know is that it's dangerous and it's the reason why I cannot leave the building."

"indeed." Kane commented as doctor Armin cam over with an oddly pointy glass and metal object.

"I just need a sample, it may sting" Armin commented as he quickly took a small blood sample before Louise could say anything.

"Ouch, what's that for?"

Kane chuckled to himself. "Blood is one of the few near perfect things to test things on; while he's doing the tests on it shall I tell you a bit of Tiberium?"

"Yes please. Oh I already know of its slight history though"

"That speeds things up then. I'm not going to bore you with the scientific build of Tiberium, so I'll just explain it in simple terms for you all right?"

Louise nodded and leaned forward as to hear him better.

"Good. Tiberium in simple Terms is an organic crystalline element that reacts to other elements. When it comes into contact with other elements it either absorbs it into itself or transforms it into more of itself. In this way it becomes easy to mine for mineral ore, as Tiberium will absorb it into itself. Also I should state at this time that the amount of absorbed mineral matter will change the color of Tiberium. Green is the normal coloration while the blue Tiberium crystals have much more massive amounts of mineral matter within then"

"What about the red Tiberium I read about, it's rare right?" Louise asked quickly while Kane caught his breath.

"Red Tiberium is almost impossibly rare and as such even we do not know as much about it as we would like to. Red Tiberium seems to be made when the crystal absorbs mass amounts of heavy metals or elements that are highly reactive. As such, it is highly energetic and far more dangerous."

"So it's almost never seen then?"

"Precisely. Now the other major thing about Tiberium is what it does to living matter. Tiberium has a habit of transforming creatures, both animal and human, into masses of the crystal. Most humans that touch the crystal are turned into more of it within minutes; it is not a pretty sight." Kane commented as he brought up a vid screen showing her pictures of people dead bodies having turned to the crystal.

Louise cringed at the pictures, "what happens to animals then?"

"In most cases they become of the crystal as well, in some cases however, they do not. Both humans and animals that are subject to the crystals radiation or particle matter can and do mutate. When humans mutate from the crystal it does not go over so well. Animals however are usually turned into one of the plethora of new Tiberium creatures as we call then." Kane changed the vid screen images from people to the images of various Tiberium creatures. "The most common creatures found were the Tiberium fiends, Tiberium floaters and Tiberium holes.

"Were?"

"GDI has gone on sprees of hunts to eradicate the creatures, even though they usually keep to themselves and no longer require food to live."

"That's kind of amazing. Um how do you get around the dangers of it then?"

Kane stood up and walked over to a table picking up a vial of green liquid. "There are multiple ways to circumvent the dangers actually. GDI keeps their infantry away from it unless their soldiers are wearing special protective suits. Vehicles offer protection from the crystal radiation as well. Our best way around the dangers is to make them into an advantage though."

"What do you mean?"

"This vial is filled with what Armin and our biology and Tiberium research teams have created. Using liquid Tiberium and some simple chemical alteration, it is what we call a Tiberium infusion serum. When injected into a person, it very carefully and safely mutates the person's genetic build slightly to make Tiberium an asset rather than a danger. When injected a person gains immunity to the crystals radiation and become able to heal their own wounds when touching the crystal. Many people find they become both faster and stronger. Some still become able to process information faster."

Louise was stunned at what she just had heard. "So when you told me that the brotherhood of Nods main objectives are spreading Tiberium and advancing the evolution of humans, you meant evolving people through Tiberium?"

"Precisely" Kane answered as Doctor Armin walked up beside him and whispered in is ear making Kane sigh to him. "We are talking about her own biology; do you not think you should tell her and I at the same time?"

Armin shifted his gaze and looked away before changing his stance into a casual one as he turned to Louise and Kane simultaneously, clearing his throat. "I have done the tests upon the sample of your blood and the information gained is quite interesting. While it will not change things for the brotherhood itself, it may be of great value to you."

Louise nodded and braced herself for whatever he might tell her.

"The odd energy fluctuation that legion had picked up has turned out to be an unknown kind of radiation that your body is emitting on an unknown wavelength. It was also picked up when you attempted to show us your… magic as you called it yesterday. From what you had told me I shall for lack of a better term, be calling it what you said fills your world and allows your magic, mana."

"So my world's mana is considered a type of radiation here, so what? How does that change anything?" Louise asked inquisitively, after all the entire concept that they had discovered her mana when there is none in this world was a bit interesting, but why did he think it interesting?

"I was just getting to that. Doing some tests, I discovered that the radiation from Tiberium is almost completely destroyed when it comes into contact with your mana. I also discovered that Tiberium seems to cause a fluctuation in the power of your mana. If what you told me of your world's mana and magic is true, I believe that Tiberium would do a few things differently for you or your world.

The first thing different is that I believe that the crystal would still crystalize people, it would have to get into their body, not just touch their skin to do so.

Secondly, I believe that while Tiberium would still spread in your world it would do so extremely slowly, regardless of what minerals are present in the soil.

Lastly I also believe that Tiberium infusions would affect people from your world differently, as it would also amplify their magic, in addition to the normal enhancements, it may also make your use of wands obsolete by channeling your spells through the Tiberium in your blood. Of course, this is all just theory at this point. To prove this, it would have to be tested" Armin finished as he took a few deep breaths and then began drinking from a canteen on his belt.

Louse thought over what she had just been told. Without actual testing, it could not be proven but that still meant that there was quite the possibility for Tiberium. "You're saying that you figure that Tiberium would have far less danger and more gain in my world?"

Armin nodded "yes, although people would still need infusion to gain the benefits, I should also state that it may not affect creatures at all in your world, or it may form symbiosis. I cannot truly say."

"knowing this information, I would like to give you a choice child" Kane interjected calmly " if you wish to find out if Armin's theory is true, you may have an infusion, but I should warn you that infusion actually only has about a seventy six percent success rate. It may kill you instead of help you"

Louise thought about it and looked at all the possibilities. The power she could potentially obtain could be highly useful and might even allow her to do more than just blow stuff up with her magic. which the more she thought over it, could actually be void magic. Going outside of the building to see what this world actually looked like with her own eyes would be nice too. But there was the problem of it killing her. While a seventy six percent rate was good that still meant that almost a quarter of the people that got an infusion died from it.

One in four chance of death.

Increased physical capability, potential increase of mental capability and chance of her magic become more powerful and maybe even controllable.

Louise made her choice. "All right, let's try it."

* * *

Beta read by Nanashi wanderer

* * *

**Authours notes: **

**All right we have the basics of Tiberium and how it will differ in Tristania, which is good because now I don't need to explain it later.**

**Also for those of you that wonder, red Tiberium only appeared once in one game ( firestorm I believe) and was first sighted at the ruins of Chernobyl.**

**Next we have a chapter that I believe many of you have been waiting for, the familiar summoning rituals.**

**also on the point of familiars, it is not going to be a bloody MCV! **


	5. Familiar faces

Present day, Halkeginia, Tristania, academy of magic

All in all, the week had gone relatively as she had planned it, at least mostly. While most of her classes she did decently but not overly well in. she had hit a hell of a snag in the class about earth magic. For almost a week the subject matter had been on transmutation magic, the act of changing one thing into another. While she understood the concept well, she could not explain in a way that the teacher understood, the information she had acquired while with the brotherhood had been great but, it was almost useless here. After all while knowing that things were made of molecules of matter could be useful it was nearly useless when magic was involved. She couldn't care less how she fared in one class however; she could use earth magic to an extent that would make some people cry. If transmutation was the one thing she could not master or even excel at then she would do without it.

On the other hand, her plan for checking out all the other students was going well. With her new attitude towards things, people seemed to unconsciously try to not piss her off, which meant that most of her class left her alone when she wanted to be. This allowed her to easily watch from afar and figure out the other student's personalities and true thoughts of each other. Sadly, little had changed really. All the people that hung with each other still did and the people who would pick on others had not changed either. Kirche and Guiche had yet to come and attempt to pick on her again, which was kind of nice but it would only be a matter of time before it started up again.

Looking away from the window she sat beside and back to Mr. Colbert, she ended up realizing she had zoned back to the class at the perfect time.

"In a matter of moments, we shall all head down to the academy grounds, once there we shall all commence the summoning of your familiar spirits. Remember that your familiar spirit will be with you for the rest of your life and that if you fail in summoning it, you shall be expelled. "Upon saying this, Kirche's arm shot up into the air. "Yes Miss Zerbst?"

"If that is the case, should Louise the zero even be here? We all know all we'll get is a puff of smoke from her!" Kirche mocked causing the entire class to laugh. Louise didn't even say a word about it though; which caused many of the class to feel awkward about the whole situation.

Mr. Colbert just sighed at Kirche's comment, did he disapprove of it? "I expect that everyone, including Miss Vallière, will be able to summon their perfect familiar. so let us head out and begin.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was a beautiful day outside of the towers and building. The blue sky held only a few wispy clouds and a gently cooling breeze blew across the lands, perfect for the familiar spirit summoning rituals that everyone would do. As everyone was gathered before Mr. Colbert, Louise noticed that other students that were near her were unconsciously trying to put space between themselves and her, meaning that her recent action in class and out of class had finally started taking effect. She focused her attention back on Mr. Colbert, just as he was asking who wanted to summon their familiars first. Upon hearing this, Louise decided she wished to summon hers last, after all it would be telling what everyone else summoned.

Malicorne de Grandple ended up summoning a horned owl with a coat of bright golden brown feathers. Probably meant he used wind magic and did not like being confined.

Guiche de Gramont summoned a large mole. While it matched his element, it also seemed to attempt to steal people's belongings, mainly rings or hairclips with gems. It seemed to be just like him, ugly but loving of things that were truly beautiful to all.

The bitch Kirche Augusta Frederica von Anhalt Zerbst, ended up summoning a large Salamander whose flaming tail and red skin matched her in both looks and personality. On the upside. it seemed to obey her instantly and stayed were it was told as to not get in anyone's way during their summoning's.

Montmorency Margarita la Fère de Montmorency summoned a small water frog, which she quickly named robin. Louise wasn't sure what to make of it though; while it did match her element it made no sense in any other way that she could see.

Tabitha's summons was the most impressive however. What she summoned was a great blue and white dragon of all things. Most of the class quickly figured it was a wind dragon. It was not. Louise did not know why, but it just felt far too powerful for a simple wind dragon, too powerful for even a fire or lightning dragon too. Just far too powerful in general, it could be a problem potentially.

The rest of the class summoned their familiars with little troubles. Beholder, cat, dog, spider, cobra, turtle, even a small land drake and a rather obnoxious gargoyle. Once everyone else had summoned theirs Louise stepped up before Mr. Colbert could ask if anyone had been missed. She stood in front of the class with her back facing them and tuned out their voices as they attempted to mock her in chorus. Now was not the time to care about those around her, she needed a familiar and nothing would stop her. She took a few deep breaths and took out her amulet putting it around her neck. Without taking out her wand she spread her arms to her sides and began the ritual speaking only loud enough to be heard by herself and Mr. Colbert, who was just barely close enough to hear her.

"Familiar that exists in the endless abyss, I call upon you to appear and serve me. By the power of the Pentagons Void which I command and by the power of the crystal of evolution within my body, I hereby summon you to my side. APPEAR!"

As she yelled the last word, a chain of explosions rocked the grounds, sending the rest of the class onto their backsides with significant force. Louise merely covered her eyes as she took the full force of the blast wave without flinching. The dust and smoke quickly vanished however and she soon saw her familiar spirit, and so did the class. While they all yelled about her summoning a golem, all she could do was stare in awe at what she had just summoned.

Standing before the class was a Massive black and red metal humanoid construct. With massive dual jointed legs and equally massive arms, copied from the designs of the redeemer, she recognized it instantly. A specially customized Avatar Warmech built for melee engagement of enemy vehicles and infantry alike, the revenant prototype. She had seen it once before but she could still not deny the splendor of it. Ten meters of metal muscle topped off with a Small AA Tiberium shard cannon built into the back of it. Designed to take on the toughest land targets that anyone could throw at it, the revenant was designed with this in mind. Increased leg armour, bulkier more powerful arms and covered in protective plating, the revenant could stand up to heavy weapons fire for as long as the redeemer if need be. It had no obelisk laser or dismantling capability though, because it did not need it. With the increased armour it would take on opponents at close range, crushing them under its massively powerful legs or tearing them to pieces with its upgraded arms. Louise had even been witness to its first test run, where against all odds it flipped over a mammoth tank and then proceeded to tear the gun arms off an invader tripod walker.

Ignoring the probably insulting comments of her classmates, she walked over and kissed the leg of the revenant, finishing the summoning and contracting. The two things that happened next shocked even her. Upon kissing it the entire thing lit up as if it had just been turned on, and out of the shoulder blades on either side of the AA shard system Massive Red Tiberium crystals grew out of it. She could hear the sounds of metal grinding on metal as the main body seemed to change shape ever so slightly, before the Warmech stood fully up and then knelt before her. As it did, her hair also simultaneously gained deep Red streaks of the same color as the crystal. She stared at the kneeling Warmech, her now pink and deep Red hair swaying in the wind.

"Command?" went a metallic but familiar voice.

"Legion?" Louise asked it

"Yes"

"How?"

"Processing. When you summoned the revenant prototype, my core systems were copied into the revenant as it underwent significant internal and external alteration. My processes and information databanks where copied and transferred, as well as added to by the rune now upon the Warmech."

"So you understand everything about this world, in addition to earth?"

"Yes, as I was copied the original legion still resides with Kane; I am here to serve you."

I AM YOURS TO COMMAND MASTER

* * *

Beta read by nanashi wanderer

* * *

**Authors notes:**

**I really enjoyed creating this chapter i really did. one thing i originally found hard though was what to summon for her familiar. i had many ideas, including, a black hand confessor or brother marcion, to a Tiberium fiend of overly large Tiberium infused scorpion, i even though about her summoning a scrin infantry unit like a mastermind. however legion in this respect works far better for her plans so he won out in the long run.**

**also i cannot believe i must say tis but here goes, again. my info on foz is mainly the anime and research, also i do not recall ever hearing about the concept of mages not being human. for this fic they are human, they just have more mana control capability is all. the reason for this is a dual reason. the first being it would break major parts of the fic and the other is becouse i find the concept of mages not being human rather ridiculous.**


	6. Challenge

Old Osmond was both worried and intrigued. He sat at the desk in his office on the Academy's highest tower. Mr. Colbert stood in the middle of the office and waited to hear Osmond's thoughts on what he had told him of the events the day before. Osmond looked at the open book that Mr. Colbert had set on his desk. If what Mr. Colbert was saying was true it would be a massively important discovery.

Osmond swiveled his chair so it was facing the window. "You're sure about this, Mr. Colbert?"

"Yes, I am absolutely positive about what I heard. Miss Vallière specifically said, 'by the pentagon's void that I control.' I also confirmed the rune on her familiar as the same one in the book, the Gandalfr rune."

Osmond sighed to himself, stood up from his chair, and walked over to the window. From it he could see all of the second year students on the academy grounds talking with each other and creating bonds with their familiars. He quickly noticed the student in question, Miss Vallière, who was not with the other students. It looked like she had dragged a table to the far wall of the academy quite a ways away from the other students. And, instead of her massively large familiar who was nowhere to be seen, she seemed to be inviting a maid to sit down with her? "If she is indeed a user of void magic then we must keep this to ourselves and see what happens. For now anyway. Do you know what she meant by the other thing she said during her summoning?"

"About the crystal of evolution?"

"Yes, what about it, did you discover anything?"

Mr. Colbert shook his head. "I've found nothing even close to such a thing in any texts I've looked through."

Osmond exhaled and began twisting his beard. "Very well. Continue doing what you are, I shall deal with informing the castle." Osmond dismissed Colbert. As Colbert left Osmond sat back down and thought to himself. While the crystal on her familiar was highly different, they did slightly match an old elven myth he had heard when he was young. It was said to be older than even Brimir himself, and told of great demons descending from the sky, dropping crystalized green death. While there was significant difference, there was just enough similarity to consider it a possibility. But if the crystals were one and the same, just different color, what did it mean for Tristania?

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Louise sat in the shade of the Academy walls at the table she had dragged to its edge and was currently fiddling with her hair. While its length did not change, the sudden appearance of red streaks was intriguing her greatly. Legion figured it was a mutation effect from her infusion, but that would not explain why it happened when she contracted with Legion. While it was interesting, it was hardly worth worrying over, unless she met anyone from her family. She let go of her hair and looked at her left wrist, paying close attention to the sleek metal bracelet that Legion had given her the evening before. Considering what he had told her of its purpose now was a good time to test it.

"Legion, can you hear me?" she asked to the empty confines of the table she sat at. Within seconds the bracelet lit up and opened up revealing a small speaker upon it.

"Affirmative," Legion's voice came from the bracelet.

"I would like to speak to you about this bracelet"

"Would you like me to explain it's capabilities?"

"Yes, if you would."

"Very well. The bracelet acts as a conduit that will allow me to by your side at all times as the revenant casing is too large to fit into this world's buildings."

"Casing?"

"Affirmative. The revenant prototype acts as a casing that I may inhabit. If we discover other usable casing I should be able to inhabit them as well."

"So your AI resides in the revenant. Or does it reside in the bracelet?"

"Incorrect. My AI resides in the rune created by your summons."

"Interesting. So if by some miracle somehow the revenant is destroyed, I'd just kiss the bracelet and you'd reside in it until we could find a replacement casing, yes?"

"Correct."

Interesting. I basically have an indestructible and highly loyal AI interface that can work out almost any command or strategy, she thought. "You said something last night about internal alterations?"

"Affirmative. The revenant received a number of internal and external modifications that should increase casing survivability, as well as support and terror tactics for future engagements."

"Such as?"

"Hallucinogenic gas grenade system, capable of holding up to ten grenades that recreate themselves at a rate of one per twenty four hours. Small teleportation module allowing for translocation of casing though magical means to your position. Armour has also received magical enchantment to protect the casing from moderate level magic."

"So unless someone can hit you with significant force you can keep going. Good!"

"Addendum, of personal interest to you. The casing has received a small module that is capable of turning Tiberium crystal slowly into infusion serum. Rate of creation is one infusion per hundred and sixty eight hours."

Louise sat there grinning to herself for a moment before she spoke. "So, if I can get trustworthy allies then they could be infused possibly, wonderful. Do you need some Tiberium to start making some?"

"Negative. Module is full with a load of infusion serum. Warning, casings around the single use needles are highly fragile and are safest within the module until needed."

"So we can only have one shot every week and cannot stockpile them, reasonable. Just having the capability is enough for now."

"Do you have any more queries?"

Louise thought about this as she spied one of the Academy's maids that she had spoken to for quite a while not three days ago. Unfortunately, she had forgotten to get her name. "No, I cannot think of any. If I do, I shall ask."

"Very well," The bracelet closed itself up allowing Louise to shift her attention to the maid she had spoken too. Her short black hair and large bust combined with her form made her a very beautiful woman. At one point she would have been jealous, but not now. From speaking to the maid a few days prior, she also found that she was a very nice girl who had just started working at the school this year. She wanted to know more of her, not because she intended to use her, as she had no intention to, but simply to have someone other than an overly proud noble to talk to. After she watched her give a plate of cake to a student she waved her over.

"Yes, Miss Vallière, would you like something?" the maid asked gleefully.

"Not really, I was just wondering if you would like to sit and speak with me a while."

"Um well, that's not really right as I'm not a noble and I do have work to do-"

"I hate the fact that two people cannot talk friendly with each other just because one is a noble and the other not, beside you could use a break right?"

The maid seemed conflicted before finally nodding and sitting down " Well I suppose it would not hurt much, would you like to continue what we were talking about two day ago miss Vallière?"

"We could, but first things first. Could you please just call me Louise. I dislike being referred to higher than others just because of my family."

The maid was certainly confused by this statement from the face she made as she spoke. "B-but why?"

"Nobles have too much power. I intend to change that and I believe peoples rank should be given according to their work and their own efforts, at least to an extent. Oh yes, I forgot to ask your name before."

"Oh of course, it's Siesta. What do you want to talk about Miss Vall-, er , Louise?"

"Well, why not about ourselves maybe?"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Guiche de Gramont sat with his girlfriend Montmorency waiting for their cakes, which were still not here. He was fine with waiting for a well-made cake but this was getting ridiculous. He had already been caught with the first year named Katie so he had to make it up to Montmorency to prove to her she was all he cared for. Looking around he finally spied the maid who was supposed to be serving them, sitting at a table at the far edge of the grassy area they were in, the nerve!

"Excuse me, my dear Montmorency, I must go teach a plebeian her place!" he stated as he got up and stomped over to the table where the maid was talking to someone who he could not see.

He quickly came up behind her and yelled as nobly as he possibly could to get the maids attention and to make her realize her place. "And what do you think you're doing, plebeian? I believe that we had an order of cake and instead of bringing it to us like you ordered you sit here wasting time! The nerve, why I ought to-"

"Ought to what?" came a feminine voice from behind the maid who was now standing before him and attempting to state what she was doing. Guiche stepped to the side to see none other than the third child of the Vallière's, Louise the zero, sitting across from where the maid had been. "I was having a nice friendly conversation with Siesta here; if you have a problem with it then I am who you should talk too!"

Guiche was astounded. The Vallière's were a very high ranking family with ties to the royal family, why would a child of the Vallière's be having a "friendly" conversation with a plebeian of all things? It mattered not. "She was to bring us our cake, but instead is here. As a noble, it is my place to show a plebeian theirs!"

Louise stood up from her seat and glared at Guiche. "She was speaking with me. Besides, if you want your cake so badly, why don't you get it yourself, you lazy fuck! Oh wait, it would run away from fear of you cheating on it, wouldn't it?"

"y-you, why you. How, how dare you, you-"

"Let's get this over with then." Louise proclaimed as she took out her wand and pointed it to Guiche. "I, Louise de la Vallière challenge you, Guiche de Gramant to a duel!"

* * *

**Authors notes:**

**Oh geez i really need to fix my grammar problem, this took far to long to have spell checked**

**to answer people thoughts and question, yes i have now looked at the space battles back to basics foum thingy, i amy or may not use information from there.**

**i will only say this one thing about Saito. he will be making an appearance later, much later.**

**other than that i shall leave all other questions to the wind so you will see the answers yourselves when the time comes.**


	7. Detonation

Five months, earlier, Earth, temple prime, Africa

"What do you mean he's surrounded?!" yelled Doctor Armin and general Ajay simultaneously to the Nod solider who stood before them. The Machine bay they were in had only about a dozen soldiers in it. And all of them were terrified at the current situation.

"Just what I meant. While we were meeting Kane outside in the field, we came under attack from invader storm riders. He ordered us to retreat and to get reinforcements." The soldier declared, causing all of the soldiers in the bay to begin chatting.

Louise was standing by the doorway when she heard this and instantly began acting. She quickly walked up to general Ajay as he ordered the soldiers nearby to rally. "I'm going with you."

Ajay turned to her with a look of disbelief at what she said. "Absolutely not"

Louise glared at him. "I'm going with you!"

"Your body has still not normalized from the infusion shot you took two weeks ago. It's possible going out into the red zone may kill you." Doctor Armin interjected before he left the room.

Ajay looked back to Louise. "Just because I've been teaching you combat and small arms skills, for almost two weeks does not mean you are even close enough to ready to enter a combat zone!"

"I AM GOING WITH YOU!" Louise said putting excess strength on every word.

Ajay looked at the young girl standing before her and quickly reminded himself of everything that happened in the last two weeks. After she took the Tiberium infusion shot, her body had yet to normalize; because of this she felt she needed to train to increase her skills so it would. He had been training her in his free time in small arms and simple combat training, and while she had picked up on both well, he did not believe her ready for open combat. Until he looked at her again. Her eyes were still glaring at him, but he could see a flash of red color in her pink eyes, that showed heavy conviction in her choice. He could only resign himself and hope. "Fine, but you ride with me. I doubt you could drive an attack bike at this point.

"Thank you!" Louise replied as she quickly picked up a helmet and humped onto Ajay's. bike. In moments the group of twelve attack bikes was outside of the temple and speeding towards Kane's last known location deep in the red zone.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Driving through the red zone was an experience for Louise. All around her it did seem like a wasteland. a wasteland covered in beautifully vibrant green and blue crystal. The trees were dead, no animals could be seen, and there were ruins of buildings everywhere. All of it covered in Tiberium. Looking around however she would catch glimpses of add creatures hiding in the crystal, and could see trees that looked like Tiberium was blooming off of them. Having looked around for so long, she almost did not notice all the bikes come to a stop at a ridge. Ajay stood up on the bike and looked around as if scanning for targets.

"Something is wrong. Legion, is this the right place?" he asked his com unit.

A synthetic tone came out in answer. "Affirmative. Invader targets undetected. GDI ground forces detected, contact in five seconds; proceed with caution."

Ajay swore to himself as he sat back down and waited to see what was coming. Coming around the nearest hill they saw it. A GDI force of about a half dozen pit bulls, and a mammoth mk3 tank. "Move!" Ajay screamed as the GDI force noticed them and began firing upon their positions, smashing rockets and shells into the surrounding Tiberium field.

Ajay was swerving the bike rapidly as he drove around and over the crystals, firing rockets at the nearest pit-bull. Louise could only hold on and look as the other attack bikes exploded into pieces of shrapnel around them. Looking up, she watched three GDI pit bulls explode into pieces, and then it happened. Turning a corner, they came upon the mammoth tank which had its guns pointing directly upon them, and it fired. Everything seemed to go in slow motion, she saw the shell fired by the mammoth heading towards them, and so did Ajay. With a quick turn the bike slid onto its side, causing the shell to miss hitting the bike directly and instead caused it to hit the middle of the bike between the two of them. The shell exploded causing the bike to rip in half, flinging the two pieces into the air. The last thing she saw before blacking out was the cold hard ground.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Louise could barely breathe. She slumped herself over and clutched her side, which was in excruciating pain from the crash. She quickly took of the battered riding helmet and opened her eyes to look around. Ajay was nowhere to be seen, and all she could see was Tiberium crystal that was almost thrice her height. Groaning she started climbing the largest crystal so she could get a better view. Upon touching the crystal she could feel the pounding in her head subside, wich meant the infusion was doing something atleast. It took her a few moments to climb the crystal with only one hand, but as she got to the top she saw two things, one she wanted too, and one she didn't. Directly in front of her, no more than ten meters away stood Kane and surrounding him, about a dozen ZOCOM zone raiders with their weapons pointed at his head. She had to act, but what could she do? She had no gun on her and there wasn't one nearby. Her magic might work but she was not sure how it would act as her body was still unstable.

"Time to meet your maker Kane! when you are dead this pointless war can finally end!" stated a zone raider who was pointing a large pistol at Kane's Head.

Louise tensed up, she would not allow this! She stood up on the crystal, catching the attention of the zone raiders. In a quick motion she raised her arm, pointing it to the sky and said one word as if she had always known what to say.

"Detonate!"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kane stood beside Doctor Armin looking at the data flying across the screen. Looking behind, he could see that Louise had yet to awaken. "How is she?"

Armin stopped typing and turned to him. "Physically she perfect, better than perfect even. Her wounds are healed already and her readings have normalized, in fact I've never even seen a human with such high energy readings in my entire life."

"What do you think normalized her body?"

"It's just conjecture, but I'd be willing to bet that using her magic normalized her body and solidified the infusions effects."

"You think it was her magic that detonated the Tiberium?"

"There's no doubt in my mind. Even our catalyst missiles can't detonate a field that fast or energetically. She took out the entire GDI Zone raider squad and the mammoth tank in little more than a second. I don't hate to say it, we might have lost you had she not risked herself and went with Ajay."

"How is Ajay?"

"Broken wrist, bruises, multiple small cuts, nothing major. He'll be back in form within a week I gather."

"What do you think of this little incident?" Kane asked as he walked over and brushed some of Louise's hair off of her face with his finger.

"Heh, that's easy. She's bloody powerful, if I could recreate that mana of hers I would. It is impossible however. If I can actually discover a way for her to return to her world I expect that she would be significantly powerful and capable of doing much."

"I meant on her being here with us currently."

"Oh. She's one hell of an asset; I would hate to see her go."

"Yet she must leave us eventually, until then ,however she may be a great addition to the brother hood, if she wishes to join us in our fight. One vision, one purpose"

"Peace though power."

* * *

Beta read by nanashi wanderer

* * *

**Authors notes:**

**And we have another flashback yippee.**

**On another note I have altered my profile page with summaries of potential future ficsw and a poll, if it fancies you, please vote as when I finish this story the one with the highest votes will be the one I most likely begin next.**

**Next chapter: Duel**


	8. duel

Present day: Halkeginia, Tristania, Academy of Magic

Guiche de Gramont stood, baffled at what had just happened. Of all the people in the school Louise the Zero was the one person he did not expect to stand up for a plebeian, or challenge him to a duel. From the looks of students nearby, they had not expected it either. She could not be serious, could she? From the look she was giving him, he knew that something was different from the year before. Her eyes gleamed a shade of red that matched the streaks that had appeared in her hair and the glare she gave him sent chills down his spine. With his training in swordsmanship he could tell from the way she was standing that she too had been trained in melee combat, which worried him as the Vallière's were more known for their skill in magic. Thinking this, he noticed he could feel faint power from her. The power he felt was too faint to be just budding skills. That meant only one thing, she was suppressing her magic so others could not sense it; he only could because he was focusing entirely on her. This unnerved him even more but considering the circumstance there were only two things he could do; ask her if she really wishes to duel him, or accept right away. There was always the possibility she was bluffing, right?

"Are you really sure you wish to do that? I am the son of a general and quite skilled in combat!" he exclaimed doing an excellent job of keeping his nerves under control.

Louise, however, was unfazed by his statement and merely rested her one wrist on her hip and pointed her other hand at him. "I challenged you. Do you think I would worry about your meager skills?"

"Wha-?" Guiche couldn't speak. This was completely new to him; both someone not backing down when he flaunted his skills and the fact that none other than Louise the Zero was so bloody confident in challenging him! Looking around, more people seemed to realize what was taking place, and where waiting to see what he would do. He knew he would have to accept, if he did not then his family's name would be tarnished until he fixed it. Luckily if he somehow lost to her it would not tarnish his family's name as the Vallière's were such a high ranking family, just his own pride. "Very well. I will accept your challenge of duel!"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Louise stood no more than ten feet away from Guiche as she awaited him to state the rules for their duel. Being the one that made the challenge she had to allow him to choose the rules, but it would not matter, she could overpower him in a multitude of ways, both magically and physically. Luckily though she knew exactly what he would do as soon as the duel started, Golems.

"All right. As the challenged I shall state the rules for our duel!" Guiche stated loudly so that all could hear him.

Louise yawned in reply and looked to her right where among the students Siesta stood and watched what was unfolding.

"…very well. As I'm sure the professors do not wish bloodshed, we shall only fight till one is pinned, disarmed, or otherwise unable to fight. We shall not cause lethal damage or intent to permanently wound and we shall be restricted to using only one element, not that you could anyway!"

"That's fine with me. Can we get this going already. I was not done talking with Siesta."

Guiche stiffened at this comment, just as planned.

"Very well, then let us begin this. As I am known as Guiche the Bronze, a bronze Valkyrie golem shall be your foe!" Guiche yelled as he swung his flower causing a petal to fall off. As the petal hit the ground it quickly summoned a golem in its place. Made of bronze and built like a warrior woman of old, the Valkyrie golem stood there majestically before drawing its blade and pointing it in Louise's direction.

Predictable. Louise sighed to herself and took out her wand. She hated having to filter the Tiberium out of her magic with her wand, but it could not be helped. If she did not, he would die even if her magic just grazed him. She could hear the talk of fellow students, mostly about her, and mostly about how little of a chance she had against Guiche. It was sad how little they thought of her, but that would change.

"Attack!" yelled Guiche to kick his golem into motion. Instantly the golem flew towards her with significant speed. Significant to most that is. Compared to dodging missiles and rail guns, she could dodge a simple Valkyrie in her sleep, which she did. A quick jump to her left and she could see that the left handed golem was completely open to attack and would be unable to protect itself.

With a quick flick of her wand, Louise sent out a simple blade of wind, causing the Valkyrie to fall to the ground in pieces. Turning to Guiche, she could see him now summoning multiple Valkyries at once, and sending them to surround her. In seconds there was a circle around her of angry golems, if they could get angry that was.

"Beginners luck. Now surrender and I shall forgive your stupidity!" Guiche taunted. Unfortunately, this was what Louise had wanted. With a wide sweep of her wand she created a large circular wind blade similar to a tornado only smaller, and watched as all of the golems fell to pieces. She looked back at Guiche who was swinging his flower rapidly trying to summon more golems, not realizing he had no more petals on it.

Louise walked over to him and poked him in the stomach with her wand. "You lose, Ventus."

Guiche was catapulted backwards almost hitting some other students in the process. As he tried to get up and breathe, Louise walked over to him and decided to add some more injury to the previous one by stepping on his head. Hard.

"Agh!" Guiche grunted as she stood with her foot on his head, exerting just enough pressure to keep him down. As he struggled, she bent over and demanded one thing. "Yield."

Guiche continued to struggle but soon gave up. "I yield."

"Louder."

"I yield."

"Loud enough for everyone to hear you!" Louise roared loud enough for all to hear her.

Guiche closed his eyes and quietly swore to himself, a tear running down his face at what he now had to say. "I YIELD DAMMIT, I YIELD!"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Guiche was left to himself. Montmorency left and would not talk to him and most of the rest of the students quietly shunned him for the rest of the day. He had lost. To Louise the Zero of all people. His first reaction when she had challenged her was spot on. She had gotten ridiculously stronger in both magical and physical combat skills. Most people would attribute it to the wind magic but that was not the case. Her movements were to fluid to be amplified by wind, to perfect and precise, like she had done them often. Sighing to himself he looked up to see Malicorne standing beside him as he sat against the school's wall.

"Tough break Guiche, I was surprised that you lost." He said in his usual upbeat tone, lifting Guiche's spirits slightly.

"Yeah, I didn't expect that. What did you think of it?"

"Of her wind magic?"

"Yeah, how good was it?"

"Wind magic is all I can do, and I'm only moderately good at it. Seeing how she used it I would not even be able to compete with that skill. Why?"

"Just a rumor I had heard yesterday."

"What was it?"

"I had heard that when she returned to her manor, she had used both fire and water magic without stating the spells."

"…..but, that would mean…"

"Yeah, you can only silent cast spells you have complete control and skill over. It would make her a triangle class mage, if the rumor is true."

Malicorne stood there for easily a minute before sitting down beside Guiche and speaking again. "But, that would mean that..-"

"That she planned the whole thing and knew exactly what to use against me. As much as I hate to say it, I was beat in both brawn and brains."

"But how was she able to go from not being able to cast anything to being a triangle class mage in only six months? It's impossible!"

"That's what I want to know," Guiche said grimly as he looked up and over to where Louise was now again conversing with the maid Siesta. How did she become so powerful? And why did she actually want to talk to a plebeian of all people?

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"That was amazing Louise!" Siesta burst out as soon as the two of them sat back down.

"It wasn't that amazing really."

"But it was, I've heard stories of the Gramont's powerful fighters and you beat one with just wind magic!"

"I don't think he was really trying to hard honestly. He thought it would be an easy win for him and he underestimated me is all."

"Well yes, but it looked like you barely broke a sweat!"

"I didn't. I barely used a tenth of my power on him."

Siesta stared at her with her mouth wide open as if trying to catch something in it. "Where did you learn such powerful magic then?"

Louise almost giggled to herself. "I didn't really learn it, more like I gained it and then learned how to command it."

"But where did you learn then? I've never heard of someone gaining so much power in such a short amount of time!"

" Hee hee, sorry Siesta. I can't really tell you that, trade secret kind of thing, sorry."

"Oh, I understand, but why did you challenge him to a duel? I really should have been working."

"We were enjoying our talk and he came over and interrupted. Besides I didn't like the way he was talking to you."

"What do you mean? He was talking like all nobles do to plebeians like me."

"That's what I can't stand. He was treating you like a pile of dirt and I can't stand it. In fact, I'm intending to change it." Louise proclaimed happily.

Siesta however was confused. "What do you mean change it?"

"I'm going to change how these lands work, or I'd like to. I want to make it so nobles are not so all powerful and so that the common people can have more chances to do better with their lives."

"But the nobles would not allow that. Some nobles treat us well so it's not all bad."

"But that's just the thing; most do treat people bad right?"

"I don't think it's as bad as you think Louise. If it was so bad then people would hear about it, right?"

Louise said nothing and drank her now lukewarm tea. She just hoped that Siesta would not see how bad things could really be in the world. After all that she had seen, she could only hope that Siesta would not see half of it, or even any of how bad people with power could be. She needed to keep her friend safe.

* * *

**Authors note:**

**All right and we have the duel and some of Louise's little plans finally coming to light, about bloody time!**

**I should also apologize to people who have voted on my poll as I added another choice to it and another summary to my profile, a zero no tsukaima alternate universe fic called brand of the void.**

**Also the next chapter should not take so long to post this time. Until next time I bid you adieu**


	9. The beginning

Louise woke up early the next morning and rubbed the sleep from her eyes as she sat up. The sun was not even up, nor was there light on the horizon. She fiddled with the bracelet until it opened up revealing the speaker.

"Legion, time"

Legions synthetic voice answered instantly "approximately five in the morning, one hour until dawn."

"Thank you. Oh right, could you search for a preferably undiscovered mineral deposit nearby the school for me?"

"Affirmative, what size of deposit and what maximum scan distance?"

"Any size will do as we'll seed it with some Tiberium later. Um let's go up to half an hour walking distance to start I guess"

"Very well" legions tone dinned as she closed the bracelet and got up with a stretch. Looking around, her room was pretty clean except for the one thing that was her main problem. the pile of laundry at the foot of her bed. She had totally forgotten to do it and now she desperately needed some clean clothing. Well, it made her first act for the day an easy one at least.

Within minutes she had bundled all of her clothing, which was only about a weeks' worth, and thrown it into a cloth bag. Traversing the halls only in her nightgown was relatively easy as no one was up this late, except the schools maids. As she arrived at the washbasins by the servant quarters she heard a voice call out to her.

"L-Louise? What're you doing out here this early"

Louise turned to see that Siesta had asked the question and was with another older maid, both of them carrying baskets of towels. "I forgot I had laundry to do, so I'm doing it now that's all"

"Oh no, you mustn't miss, I'll do it for you!" the older maid stated as she walked over to take her laundry from her. Before she could however Siesta stepped between the older maid and Louise with her arms up.

"That is not necessary sienna." Siesta stated to the older maid who seemed shocked at this.

"Of course it is! Now move Siesta"

"Now, now, don't fight, Siesta is right, I'm not going to make you do my laundry miss" Louise commented as she continued.

The maid ground her teeth and turned around, walking away with a huff and some blather about being blamed.

Siesta shrugged and pulled both of the baskets over to the second washbin and began washing the towels. "I've been meaning to ask Louise"

"Yes?"

"Where did your familiar go? Being as big as it is, I figured it would be easy to spot, but I have not seen it in days?"

Louise tilted her head and shrugged "he's around somewhere, besides he can teleport to my side if I need him."

"Oh that's pretty useful then!"

"Indeed it is. Are you usually up this early Siesta?"

"No not usually; Count Mott is supposed to be coming to the school today, and I heard the queen is coming for the familiar exhibition in two days as well. Everyone is working like crazy to make preparations so we don't fall behind during those times."

"Oh I see. I wonder why count Mott is coming by?"

"I heard he was coming by to talk to the headmaster about something"

"Huh, weird. Would you like to have dinner together later?

"Sure!" Siesta happily replied as she and Louise began doing their respective loads of washing.

By the time they were done, the sun had risen so Louise left to change and head to class as Siesta went back inside to continue her work as well.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Count Mott stood in front of Headmaster Osmond's desk and waited for the old fart to spin around so he could actually get down to business.

Osmond turned is chair around and was now facing count Mott while twirling his beard. "So, what do I owe this pleasure count?"

"Business actually, we have reason to believe that Fouquet the crumbling dirt has been seen in this region of the country. We believe she may go after the vault."

"I see. Is this information confirmed?"

"Not yet, but we ask that precautions are made just in case"

"Very well, I shall make sure preparations are made."

Count Mott nodded in satisfaction before his smile turned into a devilish grin. "Speaking of Maids…"

"Hmm?"

"One of your servant girls has caught my attention; I believe I shall make her into one of my servants."

Osmond looked down at the desk and then looked back up to count Mott with a grim look on his face. "If you are speaking of who I think you are it may be better for you not to"

"And why is that? You could not stop me if you wanted, as a noble working for the royals I have the privilege and right."

"Indeed you do, but that maid has made friends with a few powerful nobles"

"Poppycock. I care not what young brats make friends with plebeians, she shall be my servant and that is final"

"Very well" Osmond sighed as count Mott left the room. Turning his chair back around to the outer window he sighed to himself once again. The midday sun shone brightly over the landscape of the academy, making a beautiful landscape portrait framed by the stone walls of his window. He could see the second year students practicing with their familiars for the contest next week, except the young Vallière. He easily spotted her at the far side of the wall having a cup of tea with her familiar no were in sight. Osmond sighed to himself "I warned him. Now we shall see what you shall do about this young void user, will you flaunt your right as a noble like with your duel yesterday, or follow another path" Osmond turned to his desk with one last thought. This would be a good chance to see if the crystal on her familiar where the same as those from the elven legends, if so then things would change drastically, for better, or for worse.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Louise had little chance to speak to siesta during the day because of classes, so she was unsure when she was to come by the servant quarters to meet Siesta, oddly enough though, siesta was not waiting for her. Thinking she was still inside she knocked on the main door. In moment the head chef Marteau answered.

"Yes"

"Good evening Marteau, is Siesta around, we were going to have a small late dinner together.

Marteau looked conflicted. "I'm sorry Miss Vallière; Siesta has been taken to work for count Mott"

What? "Are you sure?"

"Yes I saw here leave myself and- wait Miss Vallière!" Marteau called as he noticed Louise running for the dormitories.

"Who was it?"

Marteau turned to see Sienna standing a few feet away.

"Miss Vallière, she was looking for Siesta"

"Oh did she not tell her?"

"It seems not, though I don't think we should worry"

"Why?"

"I'm not sure, but I get this feeling that we will be seeing Siesta gain soon, just a hunch though."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Louise swore to herself as she ran swiftly into the dormitory and up to her room. If Siesta was forced to work for count Mott then it would explain why she had not seen her all day. Count Mott. Why did she feel uneasy about that name? Getting to her room she quickly sat down on her bed and opened up her bracelet.

"Legion, you have database information on nobles correct?"

"Affirmative"

"Count Mott"

"Searching… … … … Count Mott, royal messenger of the palace and triangle class water mage.

"Social information pleases, or rumors even"

"Considered by many to a powerful man, he is disliked by those that work under him as he asks for ridiculous results. Has a history of taking girls that strike his fancy as mistresses. Addendum, after a time period between three and five months the women he takes as mistresses seem to disappear without a trace, many suspect foul play but have no proof"

Louise sat there and took in this information and mulled it over. If he took girls as his mistresses not only did he force them against their will, but if they disappeared after a few months what happened to them? Ideas and concepts ran through her head like wildfire, she wasn't going to wait to find out. She walked over to her closet and pulled out the only suitcase she had yet to open. Opening it she took out a pair of long black leather pants, a deep red short sleeved shirt and a black and red leather short sleeved jacket, as well as a pair of black and red boots. As she rushed out of her room and commanded legion she almost forgot to grab her Tiberium knife, causing her to run back and get it.

"Legion meet me outside of the schools wall in the nearby forest, were going on a rescue mission!"

"…affirmative, shall I compile potential strategies and tactics for engagement?"

"Please, also a map of Mott's manor would be useful as well.

"Affirmative"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tabitha had been on a short evening stroll when she noticed an oddly clothed figure run out of the school and jump right over the wall. While the clothing they wore was no normal, the hair told her it was Louise. But where was she going dressed so oddly at this time of night?

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Osmond watched out his window as the young Vallière rushed across the grounds and leapt over the academies wall in one bound, impressive. He knew where she was going, and could make multiple assumptions of how things would play out. "So you choose to follow a different path and not to flaunt your noble right or use diplomacy? Let us see what comes of this then young void user."

Sometimes you just had to let the young people do what they thought was right, and let them realize the consequences themselves. Regardless of what she did, he figured he would need to write another message to send to the palace. The one he gave to Mott would probably never reach its destination.

Beta read by Nanashi Wanderer.


	10. Count Down

**Authors note: Mature content warning for this chapter. if there was ever a reason for this to be rated M it's here. you've been warned**

Louise stood between a patch of trees atop a hill that eclipsed Mott's manor. The manor was about half the size of the Vallière estate and had slightly thick, five meter high walls. Inside of the estate, Louise could see patrols of armed guards walking the length of the walls and a few servants doing cleaning outside of the buildings. She opened up her bracelet and spoke quietly to Legion, who was only a few meters behind her, so he would not be noticed.

"Do you have the scans of the estate?"

"Affirmative"

"Tell it to me"

"The Mott estate consists of a total of one hundred and twelve life signs. Seventy eight of the life signs are armored. Of these, a third are patrolling the perimeter. The other two thirds are scattered around the grounds and buildings. The remaining thirty four are unarmoured and are considered non-combatants."

"Have you located Siesta or Count Mott?"

"There are two energy signatures in a large room on the second floor believed to be the master bedroom suite, both have accelerated heart rates, and one has increased testosterone levels."

"Dammit, that's them then, well need to work fast."

"Affirmative, alert, injuring or killing of a noble will result in political consequences if discovered."

"I realize that, I'll need you to provide a diversion so I'm not seen."

"Two options are available. Option one, I shall invade the compound and begin dismantling the front of the building."

"Definitely loud, but then you'll be seen and could be recognized. What's option two?"

"I can jettison all ten hallucinogenic grenades into the estate, effectively giving all personnel inside severe hallucinations. Only you shall be immune because of your infusion."

"Hmm, combine them, use the hallucinogenic gas and then go in and kill any guards you see, while dismantling the building."

"Affirmative, what of non-combatants?"

Louise closed her eyes and thought to herself for a moment before answering. "It would be preferable for them to live, only kill them if they directly attack you."

"Affirmative, I shall begin the mission in t-minus one minute. Addendum, take this" Legion's synthetic tone drawled as a small box ejected from his chest and landed beside Louise. She quickly picked it up and put in on her belt; which was sitting over her slightly low cut leather pants.

"Thank you Legion, commence the mission until I've completed my objective" Louise stated as she ran off leaving Legion alone on the hillside.

Within seconds he began moving forward toward the estate. As soon as he was within range, he released all ten of the hallucinogenic grenades, making sure at least three of them went through windows of the estate. Within moments, the whole estate was in chaos as guards and servants ran amok from the various hallucinations they were having. After waiting a good minute, Legion walked into the estate, tearing through the metal bar gate like it was paper. In seconds he was in front of the manor itself. At this time, Legion realized that while his scans gave a good picture of the building, they did not scan the height correctly. The manor's vaulted ceilings made its entire two stories almost as tall as his ten meter tall casing. Not that it would make a difference when he began demolishing it. With a massive swing, he began the deed; his arms tore through the flimsy wood and stone building like it was aluminum. Within a minute, the entire front of the manor was in pieces and people were running around screaming in madness; making time for his bonus objective. He turned around and proceeded to kill every guard he spotted. It was simple considering that all of the guards were awake and fighting each other in the main yard by this time, making them easy targets.

As Legion picked up the last living guard, who was flailing madly, an explosion rang out from the back of the manor. Master had completed her objective, time was up. With a quick twist he threw the guard's body into the crumbling manor and left the estate to meet with Louise at the designated point.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As Louise got up to the top of the wall, she could only see two guards right below the master bedroom's window. Preparing to take them out, Legions gas grenades began hitting the estate and a loud crash grabbed the attention of both guards, who were just outside the gasses range it seemed.

"I don't know what that was, but I'll go check it out, you stay here" the one guard said as he ran off around the building, leaving only one guard between her and Siesta.

Silently, Louise dropped from the wall and snuck up behind the guard. Using her Tiberium knife or her magic would yield bad results, especially since she forgot her wand on her bed. She shook her head and slowly got closer to him. As soon as she was within two feet, she jumped up onto him, landing her legs on either side of his head and with a quick twist of her legs and hips, broke his neck with minor noise. His body dropped to the ground like a wet towel and within seconds, Louise was climbing up the wall by the few natural handholds there were in the manor's construction.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Siesta stood nervously in Count Mott's bedroom awaiting what she hoped was just conversation. Having been forced to work for him had so far not been too bad, as all the other servants had been nice, if almost apologetic. Granted that worried her more than anything. She was about to sit down when the door clicked open and Count Mott came in, closing and locking the door behind him.

"Good, you're here just as you were told" Count Mott stated with a devious grin on his face.

"Um, yes. Did you wish to talk to me sir?" Siesta questioned as calmly as she could.

"Yes actually, I heard from the other servants that you stepped up to the plate on you new duties rather quickly and skillfully"

"I- I was just trying to do my best sir"

"And that is what I like, now we see how well you can step up to this final plate" Count Mott stated as he took of his jacket and unbuttoned his shirt

Siesta quickly became highly nervous as what Louise and her sister had told her began replaying in her head. "Um, what plate is that sir?"

"Well it's simple; you will please me with your body!" Mott almost yelled as he unzipped his pants and took out his male organ.

Siesta averted her eyes so as to not see it "no, I… I can't"

"You don't have a choice in the matter" yelled Mott as he grabbed Siesta's shoulders. With a hard push and strong grip, he threw her onto the bed and simultaneously ripped the top of her maid uniform; exposing her belly and upper body to the air, causing only her bra to now cover her upper half. Before she could even move Mott quickly grabbed her legs and attempted to move them out of his way, causing her skirt to fall down to her waist.

"No, no NO!" screamed Siesta as she tried to throw her skirt back over her legs. All she could see as she looked up was Mott's grinning face as he prepared to defile her against her wishes. NO!

Shinck, crack "aaarrrgh"

Siesta felt Mott let go of her legs, causing her to quickly pull them to her and sit up. What she saw confused her. In front of her, at the foot of the bed, Count Mott sat against the wall with both hands in between his legs covered in blood, and a pool of blood under him. To her right a large black knife with an odd red crystalline blade that was embedded in the wall. Looking to her left, she then saw what had caught Mott's attention. Now standing in front of the open window was Louise, her dual toned hair blowing gently. She was wearing slightly low cut black leather pants and a short sleeved and short cut jacket, both of which were made of a type of leather she had never seen before. The red shirt she wore under the jacket showed off a bit of her midriff and matched her red eyes and streaked hair in both color and hue. Mott glared as he attempted to stop wherever he was bleeding from.

"You, do you realize who I am? What you've done?" Mott screamed in a veritable fury.

Louise, however, seemed unfazed; in fact she seemed to be smiling like Siesta had never seen. "Ah I almost forgot how much I loved such an adrenaline rush, killing hapless guards is just too much fun. Yes I know who you are count Mott, do you think I care you noble fuck?"

"Who are you? I demand you give yourself up and tell me who you are. Guards... Guards!"

Louise shook her head and laughed to herself. "No one is coming, if they're not already dead, your guards soon will be. And as to whom I am, I am Louise de la Vallière, third daughter of Duke Vallière."

Mott looked confused as he tried to figure out what was happening, "what? But, why?"

"Why? Because you took my friend and were going to hurt her!" Louise yelled as she raised her hands and sent out a cascade of green lighting that quickly coursed through Mott, causing his body to spasm and send blood out of his crotch and mouth. Louise stopped and walked over to the knife, picking it up and putting it back into its sheathe.

"I… I… will kill… you" Mott rasped as he tried to speak through the pain. As he did, he lifted his arm to point to her and saw his skin turning into an almost crystal like green substance. His eyes widened as he looked to the young girl who was now checking on the unconscious Siesta. She turned back and walked over to him, before taking out a box and stabbing it into his stomach, causing a trickle of blood to drip out.

"I find that hard to believe. I filled you with enough Tiberium to crystalize someone instantly, in a few moments you will be lifeless crystal, and in a mere minute, even that will cease to exist. Good bye Count Mott, give my regards to hell you sick bastard!" Louise mocked as she picked up Siesta and jumped out the window.

Mott sat there as his body seemed to light on fire. Everything hurt and it was only getting worse. He could barely move his body and it felt like it was no longer his own. Looking down at the box he could see some kind of lamp on the end blinking and a red number that seemed to glow as it changed.

00:02

00:01

00:00

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Siesta groaned and tried to move, it hurt so much. She opened her eyes to see the bobbing figure of Louise above her. Before she could move or even say anything Louise noticed her.

"Oh, don't move Siesta. It seems our exit was a little rough, besides, Legion's back is not exactly level so it may be easier if you just lay there"

Siesta blinked a few times and realized that Louise's black jacket was around her shoulders and her head was on Louise's lap. Looking around, she could see over treetops, meaning that they were indeed on top of Louise's familiar's shoulders, or back. She wasn't sure which as it had no real definable head. "What happened?"

Louise giggled slightly. "I guess it makes sense that you might forget temporarily. Count Mott made you work for him, but it seems he intended for you to work for him for more than just cleaning. I came to make sure it would not happen."

"What happened to him then?"

"He attacked you, so I killed him.

"But that, oh. Oh god. Oh god I remember!" Siesta cried as she remembered everything that had happened. She quickly began crying upon Louise's lap as Louise patted her head.

"Shhhh, it's okay now Siesta, he can't hurt you now, he can't hurt anyone now."

"I… I always thought those stories of such things were just lies and rumors, but… but. Aaaww" Siesta sobbed as she tried to talk.

"It's okay Siesta he can't harm anyone now."

"But I heard stories from the other servant's there that he's done that to others! They even said there's quite a few nobles who so similar things in the capital and across the continent"

"That's something I intend to change too"

"….with that wandless green lightning?"

Louise sighed to herself, Siesta had seen her use her wandless Tiberium infused magic "Siesta, would you like to hear how I got my skills and magic so powerful?"

"Okay" Siesta sniffled as Louise began telling her of the six months she spent with the brotherhood, Tiberium and how it affects her. And of how she would change the world!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Siesta stared at the midnight sky as she took in all the information that she had just received. It had taken probably a good three hours to hear it all, so she had to think on it. "So, you attempted suicide and instead were transported to another world that has no magic and just as much inequality?"

"Basically, yes"

"And because of an odd injection, your magic was amplified and you found out you can use void magic?!"

"Yes, the crystals on Legion's shoulder blades and the blade of my knife are made from it. It's called Tiberium."

Siesta looked at the large red crystal, no more than a foot from her, and winced slightly as she still lay on Louise's lap. "So you intend to change things in the government to make it so things are more equal?"

"I intend to change the country and even the continent, maybe even the world. I want to fix the inequality of the world so everyone can have equal opportunities. And so what Mott tried to do to you does not happen to other people"

"…"

"Siesta?"

"I WANT TO HELP!" Siesta almost screamed right in Louise's face "oh sorry"

"That's okay, but are you sure you wish to help me Siesta? I'm sure you realize things will be just as dangerous, if not more so, than what happened today. Nobles will not want to give up their power."

"I know that. But if other people have had this happen to them, I can't let this continue. You were right, things are bad. It's just not brought to light often. I want to help change that!"

Louise looked into Siesta's eyes. Her eyes still had tears in them and were very swollen and bloodshot from how much she had cried, but she could see the desire and courage she would need. "All right, but we'll have Legion and me teaching you various things to get you ready though."

"All right, I just wish I could get a flintlock or blade sometime to defend myself from mages later."

"That may not be necessary; I told you how the infusion amplified my power right?

"Yeah?"

"Well it is believed that it is what allowed me to learn the other types of magic. If you take an infusion it will amplify your speed and strength making you much more dangerous than even a knight possibly."

"Really? I could challenge a knight on semi-equal terms?"

Louise looked down at Legion and then back up to Siesta "I should warn you, there is a chance it could kill you though."

"I'll take that chance; I can't let what happened to me happen to others."

"All right then, Legion, give me the infusion serum please." Right away a slot opened up out of Legion's top and a small needle, filled with green liquid, came out. Louise picked it up and looked to Siesta, who just nodded and braced her. "All right here we go; this might hurt just a wee bit."

* * *

Beta read by Nanashi Wanderer

* * *

**Authors notes: all right, that was hectic, granted there now one less noble around to deal with so it' probably a good thing? Or is it?**

**Either way there we have the tenth chapter I hope you all like it.**

**I would also like to bput out a special thanks to |Nanashi wanderer who bet read my awful grammar and punctuation once again to the point that I caused his Rosario vampire fic, Masquerade, to be later than expected in posting its fourth chapter. I hope you all will give his fic a chance sometime and I thank you for your continued support in watching Louise's endeavours. It will only get more hectic from here on out.**


	11. illegal plebians

Siesta groaned as she entered the servant's building main hall and was greeted by the loud voice of Chef Marteau.

"Ah, good morning, Siesta. I know you only got back an hour or two ago but I hope you will be able to work like usual," Chef Marteau laughed as he turned back to the table where he was making the early breakfast for all the servants. Looking over Siesta managed to catch just a glimpse before Sienna pounced on her.

"Oh, are you okay Siesta? Marteau was just telling us how you got back an hour ago from Count Mott's manor, what happened?"

Siesta looked to see all of the Academies other servants in the room. Guess now was a good time to try out her story. "I made a mistake in the kitchen because it was organized differently. Count Mott was so mad that he kicked me out and made me walk all the way back here on my own."

All the servants were quiet, did they believe her story?

"Well, I have to say I would not put it past him honestly. Let's just have things go back to normal then, yes?" Sienna interjected to bring life back to the room.

"Ha! You're right, Sienna. All right, people, eat up quickly and then get to your duties." Marteau roared with a full bellied laugh as he put the pot of food upon the table.

Everyone sat down and said their individual prayers and began eating. As Siesta sat down and joined them she thought to herself. Considering all the things that had happened the day before, she thought that she would be more tired than she was. She also noticed the bruises she had only hours before were almost non-existent now, despite having been very large. Of course, neither of those things was equal to the pounding headache she had and the occasional hot flash that made her body feel like it was on fire inside. Louise had said that this kind of reaction was normal for people, just that for people from the other world it only lasted a few hours and hopefully it lasted that long instead of how long it did for Louise,.. days.

Upon finishing her food and washing her dishes she proceeded to grab all of the bedding from the servant's rooms, after all it was her turn. In minutes she had all of it in the three large washbasins and was cleaning them in the usual way, except it seemed to be going oddly fast. Was this the change that Louise said the infusion could cause? She shook her head once more, now was not the time to think on such things, she could ask Louise all the questions she wanted after dinner when they were going to meet.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Siesta stood before the door to Louise's room and hesitated before knocking. The day had gone smoothly, even better than smoothly considering how fast she seemed too had been working. However now that she was in the dormitory tower she kept worrying if she was seen. Oh well, no time like the present.

Knock, knock, knock.

"Come in Siesta," came Louise's cheery voice.

Siesta opened the door and was greeted with an odd sight. Louise was sitting on her bed wearing her nightgown; at least Siesta assumed it was a nightgown. Instead of the pale pink full length nightgown she had seen her wear before, Louise seemed to be wearing black shorts with a drawstring coming out of the front, and what looked like a loose red shirt that was cut off at the bottom of her ribs, showing off some fair amount of skin. Seeing her stare, Louise giggled and got up off the bed and walked over to Siesta, ushering her in and closing the door behind her while speaking,

"Let me guess, you did not expect me to wear such nightwear?"

"No, not really. It caught me off guard is all," Siesta tried to explain.

"Don't worry about it, I actually like sleeping like this. It's more comfortable for me now, and it's all Nelda's fault."

"Isee." Siesta commented as she followed Louise onto the edge of the bed. "What now?"

Louise smiled softly. "It's simple, we teach you."

"On what?"

"Well first we'll-… oh, actually hold that thought!" Louise said as she opened up her bracelet. "Legion, is it possible to create that training helm that Alexa and Kane had me use?"

The bracelet let loose Legion's tone after a moment of static. "Affirmative. Though it will take longer than the original it should be possible to fabricate one within twenty four to seventy two hours."

"Excellent. Get to it please," Louise stated as she closed the bracelet and looked back to Siesta who now had a confused look on her face. "What?"

"Um, what's this helm?"

"Oh, remember how I said that I was trained by the brotherhood?"

"Yes?"

" Well, the first training I did was wearing an odd metal helmet. What it did was transferred knowledge of fighting skills and similar information directly to my mind, though I still needed to practice the information to solidify it in my mind.

Siesta was shocked, "That's amazing! Is it possible to learn like that? How would you even make such a thing?"

"It is possible to learn like that. I did, to an extent, but you still have to learn in the field. As to how, the information will come from Legion's database. The material will come from a Tiberium field that he started earlier today."

"Oh I see. Wait, he made a field of Tiberium!?" Siesta almost yelled.

"Not quite. He seeded one on a small ore deposit earlier today, but that will be for later. Have you had any symptoms?"

Siesta went quiet for a moment and seemed uncomfortable. "I've been queasy all day long. I've had random short migraines and I've been having hot flashes at random times. The bruises from last night are gone already though."

"Yeah, that's about what I expected. I had similar symptoms, its normal."

Siesta seemed relived as she heard this and quickly lay down on the bed. "That's good, I was getting slightly worried."

"I wouldn't. If it was going to kill you it would have been within minutes of the injection so you'll be fine. If you're up for it I would like to teach you something."

Siesta looked up at Louise who had turned a bit to better speak to her. "Teach me what?"

"Magic principals of course. The best way to fight mages is to know how we fight." Louise said as she closed her eyes and tilted her head as if it was the most natural thing possible.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I'm surprised you have been holding up so well, Siesta!" Sienna commented as the two of them began washing all the dishes from the nobles dinner.

"Why is that?"

"We don't get much sleep because of our duties, but you, you've been having your nighttime meetings with Miss Vallière for the last two nights. If I didn't know better I'd think you were into girls."

Siesta coughed at this, almost falling into the sink. "Sienna!"

"Relax I'm joking. Kinda. What are you doing with her every night anyway?"

"Just talking. Speaking of which, I've finished my set of dishes. I'll be going to meet her now, see you tomorrow." Siesta yelled as she turned and ran for the dormitories.

As Siesta climbed the dormitory tower she could only think about the last few days and what had happened. In two nights Louise had taught her the basics of magic principal and even taught her a few self-defence moves as the odd helm Legion was apparently making was taking a long time. Louise had said that tonight they would do something special too; she could only wonder what it was?

As Siesta came to and opened the door to Louise's room she was greeted with an odd statement from Louise.

"You're going to cast a spell!" Louise stated happily as she stood in her now usual black and red nightwear.

Siesta stared at Louise while she closed the door behind her. What was she going on about? "Um what?"

Louise shook her head and sat down on the bed. "We're going to see if the infusion has given you magic, and if so, what element. I'd like you to follow what I told you of magic and try to shoot some magic out my window."

"But I'm a plebeian, and I don't have a wand."

"You won't need it, I only use mine to filter the Tiberium out of my spells, remember. There's a slight chance the infusion has given you the ability to use magic. I want to see if it has, okay?"

Siesta was unsure about it, but it was worth a shot right? She walked to the center of the room beside Louise and stood facing the open window. She understood the basics of what Louise had told her. Magic was the act of bending the elements of the world to your will through manipulation of mana in the atmosphere, and while only nobles had enough mana in their bodies to manipulate it everyone had mana in their bodies. In this way, Louise figured that since Tiberium amplified magic it could amplify the smaller amount of mana plebeians had in their bodies so that they could do magic. She inwardly chuckled; even the nobles did not know this much about magic from what Louise had said, meaning she might just have a chance.

She concentrated on the concept of heat and fire, thinking of massive firestorms and the power therein and pointed out the window. Nothing.

She concentrated on the strength of the earth and its untold strength, and pointed to the window. Nothing again.

Concentrating on the power of wind and of its smooth destructive power and pointed toward the window. Nothing once more.

She needed to concentrate; only water was left to attempt as there was no way she could use void. She pulled her thoughts inward, thinking on the rains and rivers of her hometown of Tarbes, thinking of water' healing and cleansing power, and thinking of the absolute power of water's strength. She pointed her open hand towards the window and felt a light Scotch mist landing on her face as a torrent of water as wide as a person was tall shot out of her hand and flew out of the window sprinkling the grounds under the tower. The torrent of water stopped as soon as she noticed it, all she could do was stand there and feel what was left of the water that had landed on her. She had just used water magic! She had used magic! She had just stepped where no plebeian had ever before! She was so happy she could barely move and did not even notice Louise hugging and congratulating her.

She had used water magic.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I still can't believe it," Siesta muttered as she lay on Louise's bed. Louise was sitting across the room at the vanity table and just snickered to herself.

"But it's a good thing, right? Not only did we confirm the possibility of plebeians using magic, we also confirmed your type and power."

"Yeah, water magic. So that makes me a dot class, right?"

Louise nodded. "Yep, not only that but your spell was very powerful. How did it feel, did it feel almost natural to you?

Siesta thought to herself. "Yeah kind of. It just felt right."

"That's a good sign. Shall we try something else, before we head to sleep?"

"What?"

"Let's see if you can summon a familiar!"

Siesta sat up instantly as she heard this. "Is that even possible?!"

"Let's find out!" Louise stated as she told Siesta the basics.

Within the hour Siesta was standing in the center of the room with her eyes closes. The idea of summoning a familiar was amazing, but she had always thought it was difficult. From what Louise had said, it was just a matter of what you thought about while doing it. Knowing this, she needed to concentrate. Thinking about the rivers of Tarbes and of everything that mattered to her, she slowly began her ritual to see if she could indeed summon a familiar.

"Oh familiar spirit, I call you to join me. By the desire and courage in my heart, I ask that you assist me in my endeavours. Please accept my calling." As Siesta finished she looked before her and was intrigued. A large blue Tiberium crystal had grown out of the floor and then began cracking. A shard popped out and a black snake slithered out of the hole in the crystal. The snake itself was not large, maybe only about half a meter long, and had a small blue Tiberium crystal embedded in the top of its head and another at the end of its tail. Siesta knelt down in front of it and looked it in the eyes. The snake, in reply, slithered over and pressed the top of its head to her lips, confirming the contract, and simultaneously giving Siesta's deep black hair dark blue streaks. As a small rune appeared on the underside of its jaw the snake slithered up her arm and laid itself down on her shoulders, hissing happily as it flicked her cheek with its tongue. "Hey, that tickles!"

Louise giggled as she came over and helped Siesta stand back up. "Congratulations Siesta, you have a cute little familiar there."

Siesta giggled slightly as she scratched the snakes chin. "Yeah, she is cute huh. I even know what she is too!"

"A snake?"

"No, I mean the kind of snake. She's a rare type of river snake called a black river asp. They're very poisonous, but also normally shy."

"Well, she does not seem to be. What will you call her?"

Siesta thought to herself and then replied with a smile "Naga maybe?"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Siesta woke up as she heard a knock at the door. Sitting up she realized she was in Louise's bed, beside Louise, meaning she had fallen asleep before returning to her room.

Knock

"Ah, Louise. Someone's at the door," Siesta yawned as Louise slowly opened her eyes and looked to the door.

"Apparently," Louise stated as she slowly got up and made sure her short cut red shirt was actually on before walking over to the door. As she opened it up a person in a purple cloak quickly entered and closed the door, causing Louise to step back in shock. Before she could say anything the hooded figure put down their hood and glomped Louise.

"Louise it's so good to see you!" Henrietta screamed.

"Eh, er, princess!"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Old Osmond sat on the roof of the Academy's tower and looked up at the clear night sky. The stars and moons where vibrant tonight setting the landscape aglow in the moonlight. The information he had received about the Mott manor earlier in the day had disturbed him slightly, especially considering the report said that not a single servant had seen the same thing. Meaning the authorities had no idea who had destroyed the manor and killed all the guards, yet left most of the servants alone. He knew, however, what had happened. The young Vallière and her familiar. He had figured this was a possibility but he did not expect the extent of damage she had caused. Sighing to himself, he stood up and let the gentle wind blow through his hair and beard. He needed to make sure things would not fall apart completely, but he still needed to keep hidden for now. Things where only going to get more difficult at the rate they were going, and working from the shadows was getting far more difficult than he would like.

"I'm too old for this."

* * *

**Authours note: im happy to say emissary has gotten over 100 followers and as such i would like to thank each and every one of you for your enjoyment of my writing. than k you all for your support**


	12. Theft

Old Osmond walked through the dark torch lit hallways of the academy. It was deep in the middle of the night, probably about the time that Princess Henrietta was popping in to see her childhood friend. He was lucky there was no one in the halls, considering what he was carrying. In a matter of minutes he had come to his destination, the secret vault on the main floor, also known to him and some other teachers as the fake vault, as the real secret royal vault was almost ten stories underneath the school. In mere seconds he had undid the lock and put the large case he had been carrying inside the vault.

As he closed and locked the door he saw Miss Longuevuille coming toward him, perfect.

"Headmaster? What are you doing running around this late?" Miss Longuevuille asked him.

"Aw, good. I was looking for you. I was making sure that the vault was secure; we must make sure that the thief Fouquet cannot steal the Staff of Destruction. On that point actually, I would like you to patrol the grounds tomorrow instead of watching the familiar contest, all right?"

"I, well, of course sir. I will do my best." Miss Longuevuille stated as she turned and walked away leaving Osmond alone in front of the vault.

Sighing to himself and rubbing his shoulders he walked down the hallway into the main hall. It was empty except for the one thing he noticed out of the corner of his eye. To his right was a small black snake, with a tiny blue crystal coming out of his head, that meant only one thing.

So, young Siesta has a familiar even. I'll have to make an excuse to enroll her into Louise's class in a week or two, Osmond thought to himself as he left for his quarters. The morning would bring about much excitement, for both good and bad reasons, and he had to be well rested.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Louise groaned to herself as she sat in her chair on the grass in the academy grounds. Almost the entire school was sitting here and that made it both stuffy and loud, despite being outside. Last night, while productive, had taken more out of her than expected. While confirming Siesta's magic was both amazing and informative, meeting Princess Henrietta surprised her. She had not been ready to meet her just yet. After explaining her hair tone to her, she had to make excuses for her disappearance, and the amount of water on the floor of her room, and for Siesta being there.

Luckily the servants were not needed until after the familiar contest so it gave Siesta a chance to use the helm Legion had finished. It also gave Louise a chance to see the capability of everyone else's familiar. Not that many worried her, the only one that did was Tabitha's in all honesty.

In minutes, the princess herself would come onto the stage and give words to begin the contest. And it could not start soon enough.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Miss Longuevuille did not entirely understand why old Osmond wanted her to patrol the grounds instead of watching the familiar contest, but she was not about to pass this kind of opportunity up. From accidentally meeting Osmond the night before, she now knew where the Staff of Destruction was being kept, and being told to patrol meant she did not need to slip away to attempt to steal it. Everything had gone almost perfectly, her luck could not be better!

She silently went over to the wall where the treasure vault was and began turning the wall to dirt. Nothing happened, meaning the wall was enchanted and protected from such things. Oh well, she had another option to use, though it was far louder!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sadly, the contest seemed to go as Louise had expected. Instead of showing off their skills most of her fellow students decided to showcase their familiar's doing silly tricks and the like, only Tabitha and a few others actually showed the skills of their familiars.

She had decided that she would only showcase Legion's size and strength, mainly because she did not want people realizing what he actually was. Because of this, she made only third place, while Tabitha won with her dragon Sylpheed. After all, flight was useful.

As Princess Henrietta was giving Tabitha her prize however an explosion rang out from the other side of the school. Sounding like a mountain coming down to pieces, Louise could see the smoke and debris falling to the ground. Multiple students got up and began running over to see what it was, primarily, Kirche, Guiche and Tabitha who were at the front of the pack. She however knew of a better vantage point, the top of the academy walls.

As she ran down the walls, past most of the students still on the grounds, she saw what had made the crash. A giant golem, made of earth stood slightly taller than Legion with a woman on its shoulder, her green hair flowed in the air as she held a large silver and gold case that had a disturbingly familiar symbol on it. Probably the infamous thief Fouquet. At the golem's feet however, Guiche, Tabitha and Kirche stood before her and seemed to be yelling at her. Probably challenging her to a fair fight.

Time to watch them attempt to fight her, against a golem as large as Legion it would be difficult for them.

As if obliging her wish to watch a fight, Kirche and Guiche flanked the two sides of the golem and began firing off balls of fire and earth at it in an attempt to break it to pieces. Tabitha had jumped back and was firing shard of ice at the golem's chest, which took their full force without much of a scratch.

As if tiring from this farce, Fouquet caused a hand of earth to rise up out of the ground grabbing Tabitha in its grip, and the attention of Guiche and Kirche who ran over to help. Using the opportunity, Fouquet's golem slammed its fist to the ground in front of the stone hand holding Tabitha, knocking both Kirche and Guiche to the sides with significant force. As they tried to get up, they too were grabbed by Fouquet's stone hands, causing more students to attack her in an attempt to help the three of them. The golem ignored them walking over to the wall so Fouquet could jump off and over the wall in one motion. As she did the golem turned back to the students and began attacking, probably to gain time for its master. Once the professors arrived the golem was destroyed relatively quickly, but Fouquet was nowhere to be found.

It had been foolish really. To attack a foe that was that large without having a plan was the epitome of stupidity. The smart decision would have been to take out Fouquet herself before she ran, or to attack her from the air, now it was impossible as she had escaped and could not be found. At least not by anyone except herself.

"Legion, do an area scan for Miss Longuevuille would you please?"

"Affirmative … … … … … … location confirmed, one kilometer north, heading north."

Figures. "Keep tracking her until I ask you to stop please."

"Affirmative." Replied Legion's tone as Louise jumped off she wall and headed to the school, she needed to meet with someone, and had no time for dealing with wounded students, or Henrietta.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I would like to hunt down Fouquet!"

Osmond looked up from the book at young Vallière who stood before him in his office. "May I ask why? She has already escaped after all."

"I believe my fellow students went about trying to stop her the wrong way. Their mistake led to her escape, I believe I can catch her without trouble."

Osmond looked at young Vallière. Her dual toned hair gave off an entirely different feel than it did before her summoning. Her eyes radiated strength and he could see the desire in them, she had a plan for this. Osmond had hoped this would happen. After all, Miss Longuevuille was a very good assistant when not running around and stealing from nobles. "Very well. Would you like someone to go with you?"

"That will not be necessary. I already have someone planned and shall ask them myself, I shall leave at nightfall." Louise stated as she quickly turned around and left the room.

As the door closed Osmond turned his chair to his window and chuckled. "Well I suppose this kind of outcome is not bad. I wish Miss Longuevuille would have been a little easier on the students though. Now I just have to 'apologize' to the Princess for what has happened."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Siesta woke up and sat up on Louise's bed to see Louise in the middle of changing from her school uniform into her less restricting combat outfit that she had first seen at Mott's manor. "Going somewhere?"

Louise looked up and saw Siesta sitting on the bed with the metal helm on her head, its lights no longer on. "The helm is done it looks like, and yes. Fouquet stole an object from the Academy's vault so I'm going to get it back."

"I see." Siesta commented as she took of the metal helm. "Want some help?"

"I was going to ask you actually, so yes. Let's go and give that new info of yours a test run shall we."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Guiche was lying in his infirmary bed beside Tabitha and Kirche when Malicorne walked in and sat down beside him.

"How're you feeling ,Guiche?" he asked in his usual full bodied jolly voice.

Guiche groaned. "How do you think I'm feeling, I'm bruised all over and have a splitting headache!"

"At least you got out okay, right?"

"Yeah, but just barely. My earth magic saved me, Tabitha and Kirche did not get out of it so well. They've got broken bones."

"Ooh ,ouch."

"Yeah, so what did you pop by for? It can't be just to say hi."

"Mr. Colbert asked me to see if you might be able to recognize the perpetrator."

Guiche thought to himself on this question. The woman was tall and had a good body. Her green hair was also a great distinctive feature, she seemed familiar but he could not put his finger on – Of Course! "I do. She's the thief Fouquet!"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I remember seeing a wanted poster of her before this year started. She was definitely the mage thief, Fouquet the Crumbling Dirt."

" All right. I'll go tell Mr. Colbert in a moment. I also wanted to tell you something I heard earlier."

"What is it?"

"Apparently Count Mott has gone missing. The authorities have been trying to hide it but they have had trouble."

"What happened?"

"They're not sure. The estate was in ruins, the manor was destroyed and all of the guards were dead. Only about two thirds of the servants were alive, and all of them have completely different stories of what happened."

"That's,.. kind of scary."

"Yeah, well I got to go. See you, Guiche." Malicorne called as he ran out of the room.

Hearing that much was enough for him, it was time to sleep.

As Guiche rolled onto his back Tabitha made sure to roll onto her side so Guiche would not notice she was awake. If she was right, the day that Louise jumped over the wall would have been the day that Mott's estate was attacked. But was that a coincidence or not? If it wasn't a coincidence, just how powerful was Louise Vallière really? And how much was she really hiding?

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Author's notes- ah that was fun and it motions to things moving forward and picking up. Storyline wise we are following canon to an extent so far but that will be not happening very soon and I shall be deviating from canon more and more, familiar o zero canon of course.**

**On another note I almost never look at my stats so I recently discovered over 10k people have read emissary, and I thank you all for this. As such if anyone has any questions about anything in the story ask it in a review of PM and I shall answer be answering people questions eve3ry few authors' notes, depending on how many questions there are. **


	13. Fouquet the crumbling dirt

Siesta had figured that the helm had not done much for her. She was wrong. As she followed Louise through the nighttime forest she noticed that no matter how fast Louise was going she was able to keep up. She never slipped on anything, her footing was always good, and she never even broke a branch. With the combination of the infusion that gave her magic and the skills and basic training the helm had given her, she felt amazing.

Looking up she could see Louise slow down, and then stop in a small clearing. Quickly catching up Siesta could only wonder what was here. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, just checking something. Legion, what's her position?" Louise whispered to her bracelet.

"Target location is one kilometer north-north-east in a small clearing with a small wooden structure. It is likely that the target has placed the objective item inside the structure and waits nearby."

"Okay good. Let's take a quick rest before we head out again" Louise stated as she and Siesta sat down in the clearing.

Siesta stared up at the clear night sky. "What is the item she stole?"

Louise lay down on the grass, letting it brush the bare skin that was revealed from her outfit. "I'm not entirely sure, I forgot to ask. I'm interested however because of its case."

"Why?"

"It was made of silver metal and had gold edging; it also had the GDI's eagle logo upon it."

Siesta looked down to Louise and lay beside her. "So it's from the other world then?"

"Most likely. I want to know what is so important that she would steal from the school's royal vault. I also want to confront her about her motives."

"As to why she's stealing? Who is she then, do you know?"

"Yeah, Fouquet is Miss Longuevuille, Osmond's assistant."

Siesta was speechless for a moment. "I wonder if Osmond knows about this."

"Good question, but I'll wait to find out. I want to know why she is stealing valuable artifacts. As a magic user, she was probably a noble. I want to find out her reasons."

Siesta stood up and showed Louise her hand, "Then shall we get going?"

Louise smiled, grabbed her hand and let Siesta help her up. It was time for the first real fight since her return, or a chance for Siesta to see what she could do.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The area where Fouquet was supposed to be was almost exactly like Legion had described it. A large patch of open ground surrounded by forest, with a single small wood shed to the one side. As they stepped toward it, Fouquet herself walked out of the shed holding the case in one hand by it's built in handle. Her dark blue grey cloak swayed like her green hair in the night's light cooling breeze and the light of the moons silhouetted the entire clearing like an arena.

"You look lost, little girls. I doubt that you are with the authorities who hunt me, who are you?" Fouquet said in a loud and domineering tone.

Louise smirked. "You know who I am Fouquet, or shall I call you by your name at the school, Miss Longuevuille?"

Hearing this she seemed to freeze up. "H.. how?"

"It was not difficult to realize. You may have fooled most people but you could not fool me."

"Very well then, Miss Vallière. But what will you do now. Your lack of skill and the assistance of a random plebeian maid cannot account for much; you won't be able to stop me!"

"Actually I think we will be more than enough to make you yield. I suggest you hand over the box."

"What? You think you can beat me! Fine then!" Fouquet yelled as she raised her wand to the heavens and summoned up her earth golem right behind her. "My golem will crush you!"

"I think not. LEGION!" yelled Louise.

"What the hell is –"Fouquet began before being interrupted by a crash of stone from behind her. Turning around all she saw was the crumbling remains of her golem, and a large black golem standing behind where her golem was just standing not a moment before. "What-"

"Meet my familiar, the combat and strategy AI known as Legion. His casing is made of heavy metals that cannot be reproduced by our world's technology or magic. You would not be able to harm him unless you could summon a meteorite to slam down onto him from the heavens themselves." Louise stated as Fouquet fired off bolts of earth at Legion's torso.

"Permission to eradicate enemy combatant?" asked Legion as he took the shots without even budging.

Louise shook her head. "Declined, she cannot harm you, and this is our fight. Just destroy any golems she summons."

Hearing this, Fouquet turned back to Louise in a fit of rage. "You think so little of me. As long as I have this case, I'm the winner." Fouquet stated arrogantly as she held it up.

Seeing this as a chance to prove herself, Siesta stepped forward and in two quick motions shot out a stream of water which flew over, caught the box in its mass, and pulling the box out of Fouquet's hands, dropping it beside herself and Louise.

Fouquet looked at her hand and then at the box, now between the two girls. What just happened? Did the maid just use magic? "So you're like me then huh, a noble who lost their name!"

Siesta almost burst out laughing. "Nope. I'm just plebeian maid who works for the school and with Louise!"

"But that's impossible!"

"Nope it's not impossible. We found a way to give non nobles magic, speaking of which, could you hold her at bay for a moment Siesta, I want to open this bloody case." said Louise as she kicked the huge metal case onto its side and began looking over its lock, which was biometric. Crap.

"All right, I can do that." replied Siesta as she walked forward and held her arms to the sides, creating multiple large globes of water that hung in the air above her arms. "Let's play, Fouquet."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Siesta knew she would have to be careful with this being her first real fight, but she was not worried. The water globes she created quickly were proving to be very useful, as she shot and controlled their movements as she tried to hit Fouquet, she noticed they would cut into the ground beneath her, or even cut through anything that Fouquet summoned. Fouquet herself seemed to be getting highly aggravated, at both the fact that she was having such a hard time, and that Siesta was dodging her strikes so easily, until she slipped up.

As Siesta prepared to strike her from all points an earthen hand shot up out of the ground and closed itself around her, breaking her concentration. Struggle as she might she could not break free, especially since her hands were also enclosed in stone, making it difficult to use her magic. She looked up to see Fouquet standing before her, as if admiring something about her as she talked.

"I have to say, a plebeian who can use magic is quite something. Especially considering you were casting with no wand. I think once I deal with you and your little friend, I'll have to take you to my boss. Maybe with enough experiments we can discover how you gained magic, or even make you work for us!" Fouquet stated casually.

Hearing this brought nothing but rage to Siestas thoughts. What was she, a tool to be used and replaced! A tool to be experimented on! She had gotten this magic to stop this kind of thing, and she could not allow this to happen. She had too much work to do and would not allow this to happen!

Thinking this the ground beneath her began to violently crack, causing Fouquet herself to jump back in shock as she stared at what was happening before her. The ground cracked even more and a large blue crystal rose up around the earthen hand that held Siesta. As the crystal stopped rising, the full force of water spewed forth, a geyser shot up from under Siesta both covering her and sprinkling the entire clearing in water, moistening the hard earth. Fouquet stepped back even more and covered her eyes with her arm so she could still see. The water was falling everywhere including onto her. It was very warm, but as it hit her skin it began to sting like a bug biting her. Siesta walked out of the geyser and stepped over the now disintegrating blue crystal, the blue streaks in her hair almost glowing their deep blue color. She looked up showing Fouquet her now blazing deep blue eyes and glared at her. Fouquet shuddered as she saw the glare she was being given. No one had ever intimidated her with such a simple act before; it was like she was staring into the deep abyss of the ocean and knowing she was being watched by all its horror. The geyser behind her had slowed to a mere gurgle as she raised her arm to the sky and then right towards Fouquet, who was now visibly trembling against her will.

"DECIMATION!" Siesta called out as a small bolt of water ripped out of the geyser hole and toward Fouquet with deadly precision. With a quick sidestep Fouquet thought she had dodged it, until the spot where it hit seemed to explode, knocking her to the side.

Fouquet looked back to where she was standing not a second before. The explosion had knocked her almost ten feet away, and in its place was a large blue crystal that protruded from the ground. It glowed with a cruel light and only made her more afraid. Looking back at the maid, she could see more of the water globes floating in the air behind her. The water globes glowed the same blue as the crystal and seemed to vibrate every few seconds. Looking back,the crystal in the ground seemed to be cracking and falling to pieces, slowly disappearing from sight, like it could not stay in existence. All the grass in its immediate area had lost its color and even the dirt had become a bleak gray. Whatever that was, she did not want to touch it.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Louise knew that Siesta was now fighting Fouquet; she could hear the fight after all. She however had to get the lock off of the case. Being made of heavy medals with a biometric lock, made the case quite a hassle and she now had to wedge her tib knife into the edges to try to break the locking mechanism. As she got it about half broken she heard a crash and began feeling warm rain falling onto her back.

"Legion, what's happening?"

"Registering a massive energy spike from Siesta. She is combatting the individual known as Fouquet with globes of H2O that have a quantity of suspended blue liquid Tiberium inside them. The energy readings are almost identical to yours when you detonated the field of Tiberium to save Kane, and when you detonated the M.A.R.V on earth while under effects of resonance. It is highly likely she is under the effects of resonance as well.

Louise stopped stabbing the case, and took the chance to look up at the battle. Siesta's hair was glowing and every shot of water that hit the ground exploded into a large blue Tiberium crystal witch evaporated after a few moments, just enough time to drain the surrounding ground of nutrients. Impressively Siesta seems to be in complete control as well, granted she would need one hell of a rest after words. Having your first resonance was always tiring. Looking back to the case, she realize that the lock actually only took up two thirds of the cases edge, meaning she was almost through. With a quick twist she finished off the lock causing the lid of the case to pop off revealing what was inside. With a grin she quickly took up the large blocky weapon and slung it onto her shoulder, letting it charge up before she aimed at Fouquet and fired.

The Merlin* let loose its azure beam, which slammed into the ground beside Fouquet creating a massive explosion and shockwave. Louise looked at the Merlin and sighed as pieces of it fell off onto the ground. Both Siesta and Louise ran over and stood before Fouquet as she tried to get up.

"The Merlin is useless now. It overheated and destroyed itself and you have no prize. Who were you working for?" asked Louise calmly as Siesta shook her head and quickly leaned over and sat down behind Louise.

"I have no reason to tell you! What makes you think I would anyway?"

Louise dropped the broken remains of the Merlin beside Siesta who was wobbling rather badly. "You saw Siesta's strength. I can create those crystal directly in you with one spell, you will die slowly and painful and there won't be even a corpse left. All I want to know is who you're working for and why you are doing this?"

Fouquet looked away and muttered to herself before sighing. "Fine, you want to know, then fine. I'm originally from a high ranking Albion noble family. We lost our name. I joined an organization in Albion called Reconquista, in order to reclaim my family's name!"

"So it is to reclaim your family's honour then?"

"My family is dead. Our name was unjustly taken, so I aim to destroy Albion's government like they destroyed us!"

Louise shook her head and sighed as she sat down beside the now sleeping Siesta, and across from Fouquet. "Let's have a talk, shall we?"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Authors notes:**

**Ah that was fun to write, and now Fouquet Is going to be a continual character as well. Also for those of you that do not know, the weapon in the GDI crate is the Merlin personal ion cannon from C&C Renegade.**

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, until the next.**


	14. Resonance

Two months three weeks earlier, Earth, outskirts of Cairo, African Red Zone

Louise felt stupid. It was not just a simple stupid, it was insanely stupid. She could see the Nod commando Nelda yelling at her, but could not hear her voice over the noise of the engine in front of her and the tracks on either side of her. It was supposed to be a simple mission. Louise, Nelda and a team of shadows were to infiltrate the ZOCOM base on the outskirts of Cairo and destroy it by any means, nice and simple. The base had turned out to be three times larger than predicted, and even had a large force of soldiers and tanks defending it. It had not stopped them for long though. Within five minutes, most of the base was offline and they were taking out the soldiers faster than more could come looking for the ones that disappeared. Then it happened. The large warehouse at the back of the base that was supposed to hold supplies seemed to break apart as a M.A.R.V drove through the wall and straight over the entire shadow team. Within seconds the M.A.R.V had driven out from the base and towards the nearest Tiberium field, where a large Nod harvesting effort was taking place. Knowing this, Nelda and Louise followed it on the stealthed bike they had with them as they tried to figure out how to destroy it. This was when she had the smart idea to detonate the M.A.R.V's Tiberium stores, she had done it once before after all so why could she not do it again.

And now here she was, with the arm of her jacket caught on the edge of the M.A.R.V's harvesting mouth, the rest of her body dangling in front of it, a mere two feet from being pulled in and crushed to death in the M.A.R.V's refinery. She hadn't been able to get the spell to work, and now she was stuck between a M.A.R.V and a hard place, of all the stupidity.

She looked to her left where she could see Nelda waving to her and yelling something, Clim? Clib? Oh climb! Louise thought to herself as she tried to grab the top of the refinery mouth with her loose arm. No good, she could not reach it because of the angle her other arm was on. Looking around, she could see that they were nearing the Tiberium field where many Nod harvesters where working tirelessly, meaning she had to get unstuck, and stop the M.A.R.V as soon as possible.

If she had one of Nelda's Det packs she could attempt to throw it into the M.A.R.V's refinery mouth, but it would be unlikely that that would destroy or even cripple it. Her magic had for some reason not worked when she tried it, leading to this ridiculous situation. Even if she could reach her wand it would be useless as none of her spells would be likely to hurt it.

Wait, when she detonated the Tiberium field two months earlier she did not have her wand with her. If she was right then she still had a chance. She pointed her open palm into the mouth of the M.A.R.V and screamed..

"Detonate!"

…nothing. Damn, this was not her day. Why did her magic not seem to work! In the last two months she had learnt almost every element of magic possible and even figured out she was actually a void mage, so why was it not working when she needed it most?

Looking to Nelda who was still following the slow moving M.A.R.V she could see her trying to mouth something, concentrate? Louise swore to herself. Using her other spells of late with such ease had made her forget, void magic was supposed to take much longer than the other four elements and needed high concentration, and detonating the Tiberium was probably a void spell! She quickly closed her eyes as she pointed her hand towards the inside of the M.A.R.V and focused on what she wanted, the destruction of the M.A.R.V.

"DETONATE!" Louise screamed at the top of her lungs as she felt a mass buildup of power within her.

Almost as if replying to her will, she could feel a second buildup of energy from within the M.A.R.V's refinery. It was time to get out of there, but it was going to hurt. She began swinging from the caught point on her jacket, and just as she had almost swung up high enough, her jacket ripped. Scrambling, she caught the top and pulled herself onto the M.A.R.V's top. Looking up, the driver now noticed her, so she ran to the edge and jumped off landing beside Nelda with a crash.

BOOM!

Louise stood up and saw Nelda looking at what was left of the M.A.R.V. Louise looked at the wreckage. The M.A.R.V's massive tri barreled turret sat on the opposite hillside from them and what little bits of wreckage where visible where quickly being covered with Tiberium at an insanely fast rate.

"You, you just blew up a M.A.R.V in one shot Louise!" gasped Nelda in an almost horror like shock.

"Yeah, I guess I did huh?"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"What do you make of it?" Kane asked Armin who was sitting at the computer in front of the two of them.

Armin turned his chair so he was facing Kane. His eyes were wide, as if he had just seen a ghost. "The energy scans we got are extremely similar to when she caused the Tiberium field to detonate when saving you. It could be an effect of her magic, if I'm correct."

"Negative energy resonance between Tiberium infusion and radiation inside blood detected moments before energy eruption." Legion's tone abruptly stated before Kane could comment.

Kane seemed to not care as he put his hand to his chin and seemed to be contemplating. "If what you think and what Legion says is true, it may be an evolution effect between the Tiberium infusion and her mana. If there is a chance to see it again we should gather data on it, but if not then we shall do nothing. I'd be willing to bet it is a physical and mental strain on her. What do you think, Armin?"

Armin looked up at the speaker in the ceiling, almost as if expecting Legion to speak over him. "If it is indeed a potential evolution affect, then I suspect it would have to be done often. In all honesty the mana in her body makes most concepts I think of about as useful for our studies as a GDI scientist."

"Giraud would be upset if he heard such a statement."

"He's a weapons and liquid Tiberium scientist, not a biologist, He'll get over it."

"True I suppose. Legion, how is the Revenant prototype coming?"

"Estimated time till completion of prototype, two days." Legion answered.

"Good, let's make the most of it. I think I'll have Louise join us in seeing its tests then." Kane commented as he left the room to deal with other problems, like the invader tower construction projects.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Authors notes: ah such fun doing these flashbacks to earth, though there will only be a few more at most.**

**On another note I've finally given emissary a picture that is the faction symbol that Louise will be using much later in the story. It like anything else I create for the story will be posted on my deviant art account under the same name I use here on fan fiction. Currently it is the only thing up that will change. **

**The next chapter that we have coming up will also be one that many people look forward to, Saito's introduction and much more.**

**Until next time.**


	15. signs

Tiffania Westwood walked up the bright white marble stairs of the city's main temple worrying over what she had dreamed that night. Walking up to the temple was always a hassle, with its extreme height and severe lack of pillars on the stairs, the wind would often whip around the stairs at a high speed, which caused her white and green Robe to whip around her legs as if intending to trip her. Having a robe that's back was longer than the front had its uses, climbing was one, as long as there was not wind. Unfortunately there was always wind when this high above the city.

As she reached the top of the stairs and could see the inside of the temple, all she could do was sigh in relief and gaze at the temples magnificence. Being so large and built up a mountain beside the city, it seemed magnificent from the outside. From the inside it was even more so. The massive columned walls held the entire pictographic history of the elven peoples, and the marble floor had massive colored glass murals built into it. Many mid-sized pools were also along the walls and floors, allowing massive amounts of greenery to grow inside the temple, giving it a natural pleasant feeling.

As she stepped down into the temple's main hall she noticed the head priestess casually running towards her. The Head Priestess wore the exact same style of robe that she did, except that hers had not been altered to deal with an un-elfly large bust size. Her bright Emerald green hair shimmered in the light of the temple and she seemed to be in high spirits, not that it was bad.

"Good morning, Tiffania, I trust your morning was well?" the head priestess asked inquisitively.

Tiffania smiled. "Yes it was; thank you for asking. Was yours well, Myral?"

The head priestess Myral returned Tiffanies smile "Mine was well too. Come walk with me," Myral motioned as she and Tiffania began walking down the temple's main hall, taking their time to slowly weave through the temples ponds and green spaces. "How is the boy doing? Are the two of you doing well?"

"Yes, he is doing well. Everyone is beginning to respect him I would like to think." Tiffania said to Myral who nodded.

"It will be just like when you came to us years ago, Tiffania. It will take time, but everyone will accept him just as you have been accepted."

"I do not doubt that, but it may take him a little longer to learn our culture than it did for me."

"All in good time Tiffania, all in good time. Have you heard about Nara's efforts of late?"

"I did, she's made progress with the Iskval nomads right?"

"Correct. If all goes well we may have trade routes with their peoples, and with our help they may even find a place to settle and call their own."

"That would be wonderful!"

"Indeed it would. Have you had any dreams of late?"

"…. Just one."

"From the sound of it, you worry about it. Would you tell me of it?"

"I saw the human lands, ablaze in bright fires. The mountains where sundered and the floating island off their coast had fallen from the sky."

"Foreboding. Anything else?"

"The skies were full of purple and blue clouds that were ablaze with frightful lightning and great monsters were appearing from within the clouds, I think it was the great demons from our oldest myths."

"That does sound like the myths of old. I wonder if you saw it because of your access to the human's demon magic maybe?"

"I'm not sure; I just know that I woke up covered in sweat and shivering because of it."

"That's partially expected when we priestesses see such visions. It may be connected to why I summoned you here today."

"Why is that?"

"This" Myral stated as the two of them stopped at the bottom of a short flight of steps that led up to a large white pedestal. The two of them walked up the stairs and stood on either side of the pedestal. Upon the pedestal itself, sat a gold orb that was filled with odd shapes and fluctuations of an energy-like substance. The energy and symbols inside seemed to be moving at high speed and fluctuating in both color and intensity, which was unusual.

"When did the demon orb start pulsing like this?" Tiffania asked as she looked up from the orb and to Myral who has a worried look on her face.

"As near as we can tell, last night, around midnight. It has never done this before so none of us are sure what to make of it, but it may be connected to your dream."

"What do you want me to do then?"

"Nothing for now. We will just carry on as per usual. We shall search the records and attempt to discover what is causing this effect. If you have similar dreams to what you had before though, I would like you to come and see me as soon as possible, all right?"

"Of course!"

"Good. That was all I really had to say so you can head back down to the city. After all, you have a rather handsome man waiting for you!"

"Myral! You make it sound like we're seeing each other!"

"You're not?"

"Myral!" Tiffania screamed as her face turned as red as a beet.

"I'm kidding. But seriously, you two would look so cute together. Now get going, it's your turn to teach at the school today, right?"

"Yes and thank you." Tiffania said as she ran down the stairs and toward the temples entrance to back down to the city.

Tiffania got half way down the temple stairs and stopped to look out at the city. The marble and sandstone buildings weaved around the multiple artificial lakes and ponds as waterways flowed above the streets and the massive lake that the city was built on top of could be seen at the edges. With enchanted filters keeping the lake and waterways clean and moving, the entire city shimmered in a brilliant beautiful blue light. Outside of the walls she could see massive tracts of farmlands, supplied with water by the cities waterways and sluices. Beyond the farmland, she could see what was left of the ancient desert that at one point had taken up all of the elven lands, but was now a fraction of what it once was. Through elven magic, the desert was being transformed into a paradise for all, and the size of the city could easily be attributed to this.

With a sigh and a smile she continued descending the stairway. She had classes to teach and would have to explain to Saito where she was this morning, if he actually woke up at a half decent time. She was beginning to regret having let him sleep in so often.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Saito smirked as his blade slid through the back of the man before him, his body falling to the ground with minimal sound. Looking to his sides, his compatriots had taken down the other guards as well.

Now the fun could begin.

He and his allies slowly stepped through the forest making sure to not be noticed by the camp merely a hundred feet away. Getting close, he could see many of their foes walking leisurely around the camp, as it were any other day.

With a quick tweet of the whistle on his neck, all of their people leapt out of the bushes and into the camp killing many in the initial chaos. As Saito threw an impaled body off of his blade, he looked toward the center of the village and instantly began fearing the worst. In the middle of the village, surrounded by five heavily armoured warriors, stood a woman wearing a black robe who was reading aloud from an old forbidden tome. With a bark, Saito called to his fellows to converge on the woman as he ran to join the fray and kill her before she could act. One of the guards however had different plans and got in his way. The guard swung down on him with a great blade as long as he was tall, and missed. With a quick spin and thrust, the guard fell to the ground holding his throat as it bled out onto the cold ground. With a quick swing of his arm Saito flicked the blood off his blade and into the eyes of another guard, blinding him right before the same blade slipped through his armour and into his chest cavity.

Turning around Saito lunged at the woman thrusting his blade deep into her chest and ripped it out sending waves of blood across the ground. She fell to the ground and glared at Saito as a breeze blew through his dark hair, revealing his one pointed elven ear.

"You elf's don't know when to give up. The great ones shall inherit these lands and we shall be free from your sickening taint!"

Saito returned the woman's glare. "You are dead. There will be no demon here, Human witch!"

"Oh but there will be elf. We will finally be granted salvation from your kind!" the human witch wheezed as life left her body.

Saito looked around as his fellows killed the remaining humans. The forest's natural fog was thickening, and there was a smell of some kind in the air.

Oh no.

Before he could yell a warning a black smoke materialized behind one of his fellows. The elf noticed just in time to witness a deep blue and purple claw erupt from the cloud and promptly cleave him in half. The creature then crawled out of the black mist revealing itself to all the elves in the now slaughtered human village. It had four legs attached to a small body, its rear legs were far longer and larger than its front, and it had great blue crystal coming out of its back. Its head was sleek and sinister. As it crawled out it let out a shrill cry that induced pain in all those nearby.

Acting quickly Saito rushed the creature, working through the pain from its scream, and swung his blade in a vertical slice up its head, splitting it in half before it could spit at them. The creature's body slumped to the ground as Saito could hear more screeches from the black mist.

"She opened a black gate! Surround it and kill any demons that come through!" Saito yelled causing all the other elves in the area to do what he called. Within minutes almost twenty demon corpses littered the ground around the black gate, until they all suddenly seemed to evaporate, their particles drifting into the portal.

Skreeeeeeeeeee!

All the elves stepped back from the portal that seemed to grow bigger as the screech grew louder. Within moments, the gate was as large as a four story inn and the screeching was accompanied by a thunderous thumping. Then it came.

A massive purple and blue skinned six legged insectoid demon, its shell like plate steel and its legs like giant spears thundered out of the gate. As it thundered out of the gate, it impaled many elves on its legs and blasted other to pieces with the sickening discs of black matter that it spat out at them.

The great demon eradicator of lore had come. The human witch had done the unthinkable and summoned the great demon eradicator from the black gate. Had this been her intent all along?

He had no time to think about, only time to run. The black gate was belching out more and more of the four legged spitter demons, and with the eradicator demon stomping around he had little time to dawdle. Saito ran as fast as he could away from the great demon, he had to warn someone, anyone, about what the human witch had done.

Skreeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!

Saito turned around to see the looming body of the great demon over him; its front legs raised high with intent to squish him under its might. With a quick jumped Saito evaded the crashing claws of the demon, and fell right into a great green hole.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Saito sat up covered in sweat and looked around. The room was made of a bright pale yellow stone and had tapestries on the walls. The bed he was in was also very large, large enough for two people. What was he doing here anyway?

Oh right, he had been having a dream of his past and woke up.

Calming himself, Saito wiped the sweat off of his brow and got out of the bed. It seemed to be late morning from the sounds coming from outside. If he was right, Tiffania had probably gone off early to get things ready for teaching at the school.

Saito shook his head and sighed to himself, why in the world was he having a nightmare like that; he had been here for almost three months and had gotten over what he could not have done. Why was he remembering the demons now of all times?


End file.
